Don't It Feel Like Sunshine After All?
by Elyk Thgirdaorb
Summary: A week after the attack from Derek, Peyton wakes up trapped in cold hotel room. How will she get herself and Lucas out of this one when Derek shows up with murder in mind? Leyton, Naley. Comments, reviews are welcome! Ch. 24 UD!
1. Chapter 1

_thoughts /_ "spoken"

Chapter One: Miseria Cantera-The Beginning

A Random Hotel Room

Peyton woke up in a cold hotel room. Disoriented and feeling a hangover coming on she tried to stand up to figure out where she is. She stood up only to fall to the floor. Pain shooting up and down her leg, she laid there helpless on the floor. Her mind goes racing. _Where am I? What happened? How did I get here?_

Just then she remembered her cell phone in her purse which was lying on the other side of the room. Slowly she crawled toward it. Suddenly she heard footsteps outside of the room and she freezes. The footsteps were coming closer and closer to the door. They suddenly stop in front of the door. The lock jiggles back and forth before it stops and a voice calls out and the person walks away. Again Peyton slowly crawls toward the purse, tears streaming down her face from the pain of her leg. She finally reaches her purse and reached in the purse for the cell phone. She finds it and frantically dials. She put the phone up to her ear, her hand shaking. The phone rings once... twice... four... five times before the sound of someone picking up,

" Hello this is Lucas..."

" Lucas," Peyton screamed into the cell phone, " You have to help me, I'm trapped in some hotel room...", only to hear, " I can't come to phone right now but if you leave a message I'll get back to you." Peyton terminated the call and quickly dialed Haley, then Nathan, Mouth, Rachel, and finally as a last resort, Brooke. Each person she called, she only got a voicemail. _Godammit, where are you guys?_ She thought as the tears streamed down her face.

Karen's Cafe

Lucas walks into the cafe to see Haley rushing around waiting on customers.

"Whoa hey, slow down, your pregnant remember? You don't wanna rush around and end up hurting the baby." Haley stops and looks straight at Lucas.

"Do you wanna carry this thing in your stomach for nine months, no? Didn't think so. Besides I have to work, we gonna need the money."

" Sorry Hales, I just don't want anything to happen to my niece or nephew. Anyway, have you seen Peyton at all today? We were supposed to grab a coffee and she didn't show."

" Nope, I haven't seen her since school yesterday. Did you check her house?"

" Yeah, and the door was locked. I knocked a couple times but she didn't answer. I just have the feeling that something is wrong." The cafe door opens and Nathan walks in. He comes over to Haley, hugs her and gives her a long kiss.

" Oh my Mr. Scott, you certain do know how to take a girl's breathe away."

" And how is my boy doing today?" Nathan looks down at Haley's stomach.

"It hasn't even developed sexual organs yet Nate, how do you know it's a boy."

" I just do, besides Dan was good at producing boys." He looked over at Lucas smiling who smiles right back.

"Hey Nathan, have you seen Peyton today? We were supposed to meet for coffee an hour ago and she never showed."

Nathan looked over to him. "Nope, not since yesterday."

" Alright, I'll go check her house again. Tell your wife to slow down. I don't want anything to happen to my nephew." Lucas walks out of the cafe and into a cool breeze. He shivers. _Something isn't right with Peyton. I can feel it._ Lucas walks toward Peyton's house...

Lucas' Room

Lucas checked Peyton's house once more. This time when he checked, the door was unlocked. He checked out the house. Everything was in its place, except Peyton wasn't there. _Where are you Peyton?_ Lucas was really getting worried. Lucas walked over to his stand where is cell phone had been charging. After removing the charger, and turning on the cell, a message popped onto the screen: One Missed Call. He then checked the incoming call log to see that it was Peyton. _Thank God._ He then dialed her cell phone number and waited for her to pick up.

The Hotel Room

Peyton has been lying on the floor for what seemed like hours. Her leg was killing her and she was at the point of loosing consciousness from the pain. She had called her friends a couple more times, only to get no answers.

"Where the hell am I?" She said to the empty room. Just then her cell phone began to ring. She picked it up to see that it was Lucas. _Oh thank God._ She answered the phone.

"Lucas, Lucas you have to help me, I have no idea where I am. I am in some strange hotel room. I think my leg is broken." Tears were streaming down Peyton's face. "Please you have to help me... Luke, Lucas..." The phone died as Peyton lost consciousness.

Back At Lucas'

Lucas waited for the Peyton to pick up her cell. It finally did.

"Hello Peyton, where are you? We were supposed to meet for coffee. Did you forget?" He was met by static. He heard a couple words on the other end through the static.

"Lucas... Help... No Idea... Hotel... Please... Luke" Lucas looked at his phone.

"What? Peyton I can barely hear you. Where are you? I'll come get you Peyton, it's alright. Where are you? Peyton... Peyton..." The call ended.

Lucas looked at his phone to see that the call was lost.

"I have to find Peyton." Lucas said out loud to himself. Just then a shadow from behind Lucas came up and cracked him in the back of the head with a baseball bat. Lucas, loosing consciousness, fell to the floor...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Nothingwrong

Naley's Apartment

Haley is lying down on the couch sleeping, exhausted from her day at work and being pregnant. Nathan slowly opens the door to the apartment carrying a bouquet of red roses, and carefully closes the door. He gets to work carefully scattering the roses all around the house, he then leaves strategically placed notes with the roses. Just as he is finished with the notes, the apartment door flies open.

"Haley I need to talk to you... What's going on?" Brooke rushes into the apartment spoiling the mood and waking up Haley.

"Hmmm what, Brooke, what are you doing here?" She looks around the apartment seeing all the notes and roses, and sees Nathan in the corner setting up the final piece of roses and note. "Nathan, what is this?" She smiles as she rushes towards him.

"You have been working so hard that I thought that I would surprise you with a romantic night out. I hoped that you would stay asleep long enough for me to set everything up, but then Brooke came in ruined it all." Haley looks up at Nathan.

"Who says that it is ruined? I am sure that I could fall back asleep and forget everything, or at least pretend to." She smiles at Nathan and leans in a gives him a long passionate kiss.

Brooke is standing in the middle of the room staring at them. "Ahh, that is real sweet and everything, but I really need to talk to you Prego Girl."

Haley and Nathan break their kiss and Haley looks over to Brooke, "I really wish you wouldn't call me that. It was enough you announced it to the whole school. Okay, let's go outside to talk while Nathan finishes up what you messed up." Brooke walks over to the door.

"Oh how was I supposed to know that Nathan wanted to get some...?" Nathan smirks and looks down. Haley grabs her arm.

"Okay, outside now..."

Outside the Apartment

Haley and Brooke are standing outside.

"Alright Brooke, what did you want to talk about?"

Brooke is looking around her as if to see if anyone is listening to her and Haley's conversation. "Let's go for a walk." Haley and Brooke begin to walk. Before long they find themselves at the river court. Haley and Brooke sit down on the bleachers.

"Okay Brooke, spill, what did you want to talk about?" Brooke looked down at her feet.

"Ummm, okay, you are going to think I am totally nuts but... Lucas."  
Haley looks over at Brooke.

"I thought you guys were over and that you had moved on."

A tear slides down Brooke's face, "I know I thought so too, but I guess not. I am not even sure why I broke up with him in the first place. I was so mad about the kiss and them hiding it from me, and then Peyton said she had feeling for him..."

" Wait, Peyton has feeling for Lucas?"

" Still does," Brooke says wiping a tear from her cheek. "I know I messed up and that I cannot fix what I have done. At the party when he said that I never fought for him, he was right. I dunno Haley, I feel like I have messed up so bad, and I don't know how to fix it." Brooke starts to cry harder now and Haley pulls her toward her and rubs her back.

"Shhh, hey Brooke, it is okay. Maybe you just need to talk to him. Lucas will understand. If you truly love him, you need to go tell him before he goes and finds someone else."

Brooke looks up at Haley, "You know what, you are totally right. I just need to go tell him how I feel, that I was anger and confused and didn't know what I wanted, but I do now. Thanks Haley, I'll call you later to tell you how it goes."

" Alright Brooke, good luck. If I know Lucas, and I should, he won't ignore you. He loves you Brooke, he was just waiting for you to see that."

" Thanks for the talk Haley," Brooke gets off the bleachers and starts to walk, "Hey, have you seen Lucas? I haven't seen him all day."

" Yeah, he came into the Cafe looking for Peyton earlier. Check his house, he might be there."

"Alright I will, thanks Prego Girl." Brooke runs toward Lucas' house.

"I told you to stop calling me that..." Haley called to Brooke as she walked back to her apartment and her husband's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: No Way Back

The Hotel Room

Lucas woke up in a dark room. He tried to move only to find that he is tied to a chair. The piece of tape over his mouth is preventing him from talking. Lucas' head is killing him. He hardly remembers what had leaded up to this point. He remembered calling Peyton on her cell phone, and getting static with a few words. _Lucas... Help... No Idea... Hotel... Please... Luke..._ The way her voice was over the phone, Peyton sounded terrified, and in pain.

_I have to find Peyton. _Lucas thought has he struggles against his restraints. Just then something in the bed in front of him moved. Lucas got still and slowed his breathing. _What the hell?_

The figure had rolled over and it looked like it has fallen back asleep. Lucas tried to scoot the chair over so that he could see whatever was in the bed closer. The chair had a rough squeak against the floor, but Lucas pressed on. Soon he was right beside the bed. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness now. He looked right at the object in the bed; it was a female, with short loose curly hair and slender figure. She had her back to him so Lucas couldn't see her face. Just then the figure turned over and faced Lucas. It was Peyton. She was dressed in the clothes she had on the day before and it looked like there was something wrong with her leg.

_Peyton!_ Lucas' mind screamed at him. "Peyton!" Lucas yelled. The piece of tape over his mouth muffled his cry. He cried out a couple more times, Peyton, Peyton.

Peyton opened her eyes and knew she wasn't alone. Someone was sitting in the chair in front of her. She quietly turned over as if to pretend she was asleep. A million things were running through her head, _Is this the person who put me here? What are they going to do to me? How am I going to get out of here?_

Just then she heard the sound of the chair scooting closer and closer to the bed. She froze. The scooting sound finally stopped as she realized that the chair was right beside the bed. She slowly turned over to see who it was and saw darkness. Her eyes had not yet adjusted to the darkness of the hotel room. A voice came from the chair, muffled and in pain,

"Eytn." The sound repeated a couple of times. She opened her eyes once more and saw a familiar face. It was Lucas.  
"Lucas, "Peyton said quietly just to make sure that it was him. Once again she heard, "Eytn", and knew it was him. She sat up in bed and leaned over to see Lucas.

Lucas had heard is name and knew that it was Peyton. He said her name again. Peyton sat up in bed and leaned over. "The tape." Lucas muffled and Peyton reached over and slowly peeled the piece of tape from his lips.

"Oh Peyton, I am so glad it is you. Where are we?"

" Shhh, Lucas I don't know, Can you move?" Lucas struggled against the restraints.

"No, I am tied to the chair. How about you, can you untie me?"

Peyton tried to move her leg. She cried out in pain. "No, I think my leg is broken. Lucas you have to get us out of here. I can't move my legs. How did you even get here?"

Lucas looked around. His head was still throbbing. "I dunno. I had just called you, and the reception on it was horrible. I heard a couple words, tried to find out where you were then was hit in the back of the head, and everything went black."

" Funny, that's about as much as I remember too." Peyton looked around the room. " So how do we get out of here?"

" Well if I could get untied then I could carry you out of the room and back home, wherever that is." Lucas slowly moved his hands back and forth trying to loosen the ropes. "Looks like we are trapped."

Peyton smiled, "Wouldn't be the first time." Lucas laughed.

"I think this is a little different Peyt. Last time we were in a library, now we are in a hotel room." Peyton laughed. There was a silence in the room before Peyton spoke again.

" I'm sorry Luke."

" For what?" Lucas said softly

" For dragging you into my mess." A tear slide down her cheek. " You're like my Superman."

" I'll make sure they carve that on my tombstone." Lucas said laughing."No Peyton, I wanted to help you, I was worried about you. This is in no way your fault."

" You're always saving me." Tears slid down Peyton's face.

"Isn't that what Superman does?" Lucas smiled. Peyton loved Lucas' smile. It made her feel all warm inside, like nothing in the world could harm her. "But I need to do is get out of these restraints in order to do anything."

Just then the door lock began to jiggle and the unlock unhitched. The doorknob slowly turned and the door open. Lucas and Peyton held their breathe. They were second way from seeing who had captured them. The door slowly opened and the lights turned on blinding them for a couple seconds. Once the blurry subsided, the capture came into full view. Tears started to stream down Peyton's face as the door closed and Derek walked into the room...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Pain

Lucas' Room 

Brooke walks over to Lucas' house and knocks on the door to Lucas' room. After she gets no answer, Brooke turns the doorknob and enters Lucas' room.

"Luke?" She walks in to find that Lucas isn't there. Just then Karen walks into the room with some of Lucas' laundry. She looks up to see Brooke and getting startled, drops all the laundry on the floor. The smell of fabric softener and detergent fills the air.

"Brooke, what are you doing here? Looking for Lucas?" Karen asks as she bends down to pick up the laundry.

"Oh, Karen, I am so sorry. Actually I am. Have you seen him?" Brooke rushes over to help pick up the clean laundry.

"No, not since this morning, why did you want him?" Karen asks.

"I just wanted to talk to him." Brooke says picking the last article of clothing of the ground.

"Well okay," Karen gets that motherly look in her eyes, "you know that I may not know why you and Lucas broke up, but I can tell you that he still loves you. And even though, you two may not be on speaking term, that I am here if you ever wanna talk. I'm here for you Brooke, anytime."

Brooke could feel tears welding up in her eyes but she suppressed them, "Thanks Karen." Brooke said as she turned around and heading out of the door wiping away tears from her face.

It had been a long time since anyone had ever said anything like that to her. Brooke thought back to that last person who had said something like that and the face of Lucas popped into her head. _How could I have screw things up with the boy I love so much? I am never going to be able to fix this. _Brooke picked up her cell phone and dialed Haley. She waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Haley answered sounding tired and out of breath.

"Bad time?" Brooke asked.

"No, what is up Brooke?"

"Well I checked Lucas' house and he isn't there." Brooke said

"Did you try his cell?" Brooke could hear a voice in the background and Haley giggling.

"Not yet, I'll do that. Thanks Haley."

"Talk to you later Brooke."

Naley's Apartment

Haley and Nathan are lying in bed. "What did Brooke want?" Nathan asked holding Haley in his arms.

"Just to tell me that Lucas wasn't home."

"Oh, okay, now where were we? Oh yeah, here." Haley and Nathan begin to make-out again.

Rachel's Mansion

Brooke sits down on her bed and gets out her cell phone. She dials Lucas' number only to hear, _the number you are trying to reach is not in service. Please try your call again._ Brooke hangs up the cell. _Lucas,_ Brooke wonders, _where are you at?_

The Hotel Room

"Derek." Peyton said quietly. Derek stepped farther into the room and sits in the room's other chair.

"Miss me?" Derek asked as he gets up and walks closer to the bed. "I told you we were meant to be together Peyton. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you." Peyton tried to squirm to move, but her leg prevented her from doing so. "Did I hurt your leg? It must have been when I was dragging you out from my car and it feels out and hit the pavement." Derek went to go touch her leg.

"Don't touch her you bastard, I'll kill you." Lucas screamed as he rocked back and forth in the chair, trying to get free of the restraint, but failing.

"I don't think you have the authority to make that call Luke. Because you are tied to a chair, and I, my friend, are not. Now Peyton does this hurt?" Derek presses down on her leg and tears stream down Peyton's face. "Oh yeah, this is definitely broken. Let me see if I can fix it." Derek pressed on a lower portion of her leg and Peyton cries out in pain.

"I'll kill you... I'll kill you..." Lucas screamed.

"I liked you better with your mouth taped." Derek says to Lucas.

Derek then sits down on the bed and leans toward Peyton, forcing his left arm against her body, pressing her down into the bed and kisses her hard on the lips.

"I'll kill you..."

Derek finally breaks away from the kiss. " Wow that was better than I imagined."

"Get off me..." Peyton screams and struggles to get free. Somehow, with her good leg, she kicks Derek right in the groin, sending him stumbling backward and Peyton falling off the bed. Peyton tries to crawl toward Lucas but Derek gets up and grabs her bad leg, pulling her back. Peyton screams in pain and with her good leg, frantically kicks at Derek. The first couple times she misses, but the third time she kicks him square in the nose, sending him flying against the wall to land in a heap on the floor.

Using the bed as leverage, Peyton crawled over to Lucas and unties his restraints. Lucas then helped Peyton to her feet and they headed for the door, only to hear a click. They turn around to see Derek standing behind them with a gun pointed directly at them.

"Nobody move..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Middle

The Hotel Room

Lucas and Peyton freeze. Derek stands a couple feet away from them, the gun pointed straight at Lucas now.

"Whoa, Derek, what are you doing? Put the gun away" Lucas says as he steps forward.

"I SAID NOBODY MOVE!" Derek screamed and Lucas moves back in front of Peyton. "Now, Peyton get back on the bed, please." Peyton looks over at Lucas, tears streaming down her pale face and looks back at Derek. She doesn't move.

"Please Derek, don't do this..."

"I said get back on the bed." Derek says gritting his teeth, and with the gun motions over to the bed. "NOW!" he screams.

"Okay, okay..." Peyton was violently shaking. It hadn't been more than a couple months since she was shot in the leg during the school shooting and now Derek was pointing a gun at her. Peyton tried to move toward the bed, but her broken leg kept her from doing so. Lucas leaned forward as to help her get closer to the bed.

"I said don't fucking move Luke, what, can't you hear or something?" Derek yelled.

"I dunno maybe when you shocked me the last time, you messed up my hearing." Lucas and Derek just stared at each other for a couple minutes.

"Luke." Peyton said still holding on to Lucas for balance. She had fear in her eyes and the way she saidhis name as if she were really saying, _don't provoke him. I couldn't bear to lose you too._ A tear slid down her face. Lucas nodded as if he got her message and looked back at Derek.

"Look, she can't move by herself because of her leg. Just let me help her over to the bed and I will move right back where I am, I swear. Please Derek, she cannot move by herself." Lucas looked hard into Derek's eyes.

Derek looked over at the bed and over to where Lucas was holding Peyton. It looked like he was judging the distance. "Okay, but I will help her to the bed. Just move her half way, and I will move her, the rest of the way. Okay?"

Lucas didn't trust Derek, but he did believe that he didn't want anything to happen to Peyton. "Okay, on the count of three." Derek nodded. "Ready? One... Two..." Derek moved closer to Peyton and Lucas move closer to the bed.

"Three." Derek yelled, but instead of grabbing Peyton's arm, he grabbed Lucas' as Peyton feel onto the bed. Derek then swung behind Lucas and places the barrel of the gun to Lucas' temple. "You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you Luke? Me and Peyton were happy until you had to butt your head in and ruin everything. Well now I am taking control of this situation, and Peyton will be mine."

Derek had his forearm around Lucas' neck and was kinda choking him, while the other hand had the gun at his temple. Lucas struggled to get free but Derek was just too strong. Peyton, once she caught her balance on the bed, sat up and screamed, "Luke... Derek let him go. He has nothing to do with this. Please just let him go." Tears were flying down her face.

"You see that where you are wrong. He has everything to do with this... us... We would be together right now if he hadn't interfered." Derek put his mouth close to Lucas' ear. "Besides you are the one she really loves Luke. Isn't that right Peyton." Peyton's face froze in fear. "Isn't that right Peyton?" 

Peyton couldn't breathe. Her secret was out. Lucas knew that she had feeling for him now. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak.

"Isn't that right Peyton? Answer me now or I blow lover boy's head clear off right here, right now." Peyton swallowed and nodded. " What Peyton, I can't hear you."

" Yes." Peyton whispered to the ground. "YES, " Peyton screamed." I love you Lucas." Peyton started to cry harder and all Lucas wanted to run over and help Peyton. That was the only thing running through his mind. _I have to save Peyton from this lunatic._

Derek smiled. "Good, now that that is out of the way..." Derek got a devil look in his eyes. "Now Peyton, you get to make a choice. You can either a: still stand by the fact that you love Lucas and pick him, or you can b: forget your love for Lucas and say you love me. But there are consequences. If you pick me, you have to leave Tree Hill forever and come with me. You can never talk to anyone in Tree Hill ever again. Or you can pick Lucas and I kill the both of you right here, right now. I told you that we were meant to be together. If I can't have you then no one can have you."

"Well Peyton, what will it be?"

Peyton looked over at Derek with total fear and disgust. How in the world was she supposed to make a decision that life changing? It was either get killed or live with some lunatic the rest of her life. She felt her face get hot with anger and she looked down. "You are a monster." she said quietly.

Lucas was losing his air supply fast. His mind went racing trying to figure out how he could get out of this choke hold and not get shot in the process. He looked over at Peyton, who sensed him looking at her and looked up. She looked like hell. Her shirt was ripped and she was as pale as anything. Her face was covered in tear stains. He couldn't believe how fast the situation has escaladed into a horror movie. "Don't do it, don't pick me, save yourself." Lucas said with the little breathe he had left. Peyton shook her head.

"I cannot live without you." Peyton mouthed and looked up at Derek. "I pick Lucas, you bastard." Lucas bit down on Derek's arm hard and Derek released him as Peyton then dived over at Derek from the bed making Derek loose balance and he fell backward. Lucas then dove for the gun in Derek's hand and grabbed it. Lucas and Derek began to wrestle for the gun. Derek got the upper hand and rolled over on top of Lucas, pressing the gun into his chest. Lucas head-butted Derek making him loose balance. They rolled on the floor trying to get the gun.

A few minutes later the sound of a gun shot went off and both Lucas and Derek rolled away from each other. Peyton leaned up off the floor and looked over to them to see Derek lying on his stomach and Lucas on his back with his shirt covered in blood.

"Lucas..." Peyton screamed into the empty hotel room...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Nobody Puts Baby In A Corner

Rachel's Mansion

Brooke had tried to call Lucas a couple more times but every time she called all she got was the message that his phone was out of service. Dammit Lucas, where are you. I need to talk to you. I need you to know how I feel before it is too late. Brooke hung up the phone and laid back on the bed, placing the pillow over her head. Rachel walks into the room carrying a magazine and threw it onto Brooke's bed. "Read it and weep."

"I thought I smelled skank in the air." Brooke says sitting up in bad and grabbing the magazine.

"Are you sure you aren't smelling yourself, because I could smell it clear in the hall."

"Well it is your house…" Brooke said looking at the magazine. "Ah I thought they let Shamu free, oh wait that it you." Rachel looks over at her.

"You're just jealous." Rachel stands up and walks around the room.

"You probably slept with the photographer just to get the gig, oh hell, you probably slept with everyone on set."

"Oh look, I think I hear the ice cream truck, here's a dollar, go by yourself another fudgesicle."

Brooke get up to walk out of the room, and turns around, "You think when they were shoveling that silicon into your fake breast that they could put some personality in there too, but that probably cost extra." She smirks and walks away throwing the magazine in the garbage beside the door.

Naley's Apartment 

Nathan and Haley are lying in bed together when there is a loud bang on the door. "Who is that?" Haley says leaning up in bed.

"Never mind, maybe they will go away." Nathan says and lies back down. The banging on the door continues. "Wait here; I'll see who it is." Nathan throws on a part of shorts and heads for the door. Nathan walks to the door and opens it to see Dan standing there. "Go away Dad." Nathan says as be begins to shut the door.

"No wait Nathan, I just want to talk to you." Haley peeks her head out of the bedroom door to see Dan standing in their doorway. "Why hello Haley, and how is my grandchild doing?"

Haley groans and looks down, "Better than you are."

Dan smiles and looks over at Nathan. "She's getting grumpy already, better watch out for that Nate."

"Go to hell Dan!" Haley says as she goes back into the bedroom and lies down.  
"So Nathan, can we talk." Dan walks into the apartment a little farther.

"Actually, me and Haley are spending some alone time, so no, we can't talk. Why don't you just leave? Nathan points out the door.

"Common son, I'll only take a minute of your time."

"Fine," Nathan says, "Lets go outside. I don't want you to upset Haley anymore than you already have." Nathan and Dan step outside of the apartment. "What?"

"I just want you to rethink that scholarship to Duke. It would do wonders for you career…"

"Dad, I'm not discussing it with you. I already said that I am staying with Haley to support our child. Something you never did with Karen." Nathan's eyes flare with anger.

"I regret leaving Karen everyday, but if that never happened, then I never would have had you and you would never be in this predicament right now."

"So what, just because you left Karen to pursue your dreams means that I have to too? I am not you Dad, and this discussion is over with." Nathan turns to go back into the house as Dan grabs his arm and turns him around.

"Just think about it" Dan says. Nathan pulls away and walks back inside leaving Dan by himself outside.

Back in the Apartment

Nathan returns to the bedroom and crawls back in bed with Haley, "What did Dan want?" Nathan shrugs and then thinks about what to say.

"He wants me to think about accepting the scholarship to Duke, but I told him that I had already made up my mind. That I am staying with you." Haley smiles and then looks away. "What Hales?"

"Nothing, I just feel bad that you gave up such a great opportunity to stay with me and our child."

Nathan smiles, "I would give up a million scholarships for you and our child. I will never be Dan. I love you Haley." Nathan leans down and kisses Haley.

"I just don't want you to give up your dream. I am already giving up mind. I cannot go to Stanford with a baby. If you really wanna go to Duke and play basketball, I will support you and I won't think that you are abandoning me and our child. Someone in this family has to follow their dreams, and it might as well be you. Just think about it." Haley lies back down and slowly fall asleep. Nathan continues to hold her with a million things running through his head.

The Hotel Room

"Lucas!" Peyton screams again. _No, you can't be dead, I need you; I love you._ Peyton gets up gritting her teeth from the pain in her leg and walks over to Lucas. She lifts his head and checks his pulse. It is weak but he still has one. Peyton can see that Lucas where Lucas got shot. The hole has in his lower left side of his abdomen. Lucas is bleeding pretty badly. Peyton hobbles to the bathroom and grabs some towels, gets back to Lucas and starts to apply press to his wound. She is so caught up in trying to save Lucas that she doesn't see that Derek's body isn't laying in its place. Peyton hears a noise behind her to see Derek standing right behind her laughing.

"That was too easy." Derek says as we walks toward Peyton…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Any dialogue used from the show is the property of the One Tree Hill Writing Staff and of creator Mark Schwan.

Chapter Seven: Beware! Criminal

The Hotel Room

Peyton looks over at Derek with pure rage in her eyes, "You shot Lucas you bastard!" Peyton stands up as Derek gets closer and punches him square in the face. Derek, taken back by Peyton punching him, stumbles back and then regains composure.

"You're going to pay for that!" Derek screams and lunges at Peyton, who moves in a split second and sends Derek crashing into the wall. Peyton grabs the other chair, and walks over to Derek, preparing to throw it on him, when Derek opens his eyes and grabs the other half of the chair and pushes Peyton with it, sending her flying against the wall.

"I love you Peyton," Derek screams while wiping blood away from his nose. "Why can't you love me back?" Peyton tries to get up put the pain in her leg is so serve that she cannot move. Peyton tries to crawl toward the door but Derek comes up behind her and pulls on her hair, lifting her head up off the ground and toward his face. "Why won't you love me?" Derek yells into Peyton's ear and throws her back to the ground. Peyton whimpers and stays very still afraid that any movement will set Derek off again. "Why won't you love me? I would do anything for you. And instead you pick Lucas, the guy that left you for another girl?" Derek is walking in circles in the room scratching his head. Please, help me understand why you would want someone like that."

Peyton looks up at Derek who is now standing right in front of him. "Maybe because he isn't a lunatic stalker who tried to kill me asshole" And Peyton then grabs Derek's leg and pulls which causes him to fall down hard on the ground. Peyton hears the sound of a crack as Derek's skull crashes with the ground. Derek's body grows still. Peyton slowly moves her body over towards Derek's to see if he is still alive. Derek's eyes are closed. Peyton kicks him a coupe of times and he doesn't move. Then Peyton, getting daring, leans over to feel if Derek still has a pulse. She presses her two fingers to the side of Derek's neck when all the sudden Derek opens his eyes and grabs at Peyton's throat. Peyton starts to choke as Derek's hand grow tighter and tighter around her neck.

"You bitch, I would have done anything for you and this is how you repay me?" Derek eyes grew wide with anger as he presses harder and harder, choking Peyton. Peyton couldn't breathe, she grabbed at Derek's hands to try and free herself but there is no luck. He is just too strong. Peyton can feel herself getting lightheaded from the lack of oxygen and begin to choke. Peyton cannot even cough because Derek's hold is so tight. _Oh my God I am going to die; please I don't want to die. Lucas, somebody anybody help me._ Peyton was about to black out when gun shots are fired. One, two, three shots, and Derek's body falls hard on the ground to beside Peyton.

Peyton sits up grasping for breath and sees Lucas standing there with the gun in his hands, "I told you if you touched her, I would kill you…"

Lucas dropped the gun and ran over to Peyton, "Are you okay, did he hurt you?" Peyton was still struggling to breath and the fact that she was bawling didn't help in that matter. She looked up at Lucas and nodded.

"Thank you for saving me, Superman." Lucas smiled. Peyton's mind went wondering for a couple seconds, _I almost died, again. I cannot keep hiding the way I feel for Lucas. Tonight was too close. We both nearly died. I don't know what I would have done if Lucas got killed with that gunshot. O have to tell him how I feel. _"Lucas?" Lucas looked own at Peyton. "I have to tell you something, I lo-, I lov-," Peyton was shaking and she could tell something was wrong. All the sudden her eyes closed and she passed out.

"Peyton, Peyton what is wrong? Peyton wake up." Lucas began to shake her. "Common Peyton wake up, common don't died." Lucas examined her body. Nothing looked wrong but her leg until he saw a bright red stain on her chest. "Oh my God!" Lucas screamed and ran over to the hotel phone and dialed 911. The phone rang what felt like forever before a dispatcher picked up, "911 please stay your emergency." Lucas was shaking.

"My friend got shot, she is unconscious." Lucas' voice cracked.

"Can you tell me what happened sir." The dispatcher said in a calm voice while Lucas heard typing on a keyboard. Lucas told the women what had happened. "Sir, it is okay, we will get an ambulance and some officers over to where you are right away. Where are you?"

Lucas looked around the hotel room for a name. He found a notepad reading 'The Hostner Motel and Restaurant'. He repeating the name to her and ran to the door and back and gave her the room number. "And you said you yourself got shot, are you okay?"

Lucas looked down to his stomach and saw the bright red stain on his shirt, "Yeah it was just a graze."

"And you said that there are two other people in the room your friend Peyton and this other guy Derek who tried to kill you?"

"Yeah they are both by the door, please hurry, I think she is dying."

"The police are on their way." The dispatcher said trying to calm Lucas down.

"Thank you." Lucas says as he hangs up the phone. Lucas walks over to Peyton and picks out Peyton to take her outside. As he is walking, he has a flashback to what seems like yesterday…

_Lucas opens the glass door that will take him and Peyton, now passed out in his arms, to the safety of outside. They go through the door and Lucas sees Jimmy walking up to them with a gun pointed in their direction. _

"_Where do you think you are going"? Jimmy yells. _

_Lucas stops in his tracks and looks over at Jimmy. "She's bleeding."_

"_The school's on lockdown!"_

"_I know Jim, but if I don't get her out of here she's going to die."_

_Jimmy is wavering and shaking the gun back in forth, "I didn't mean to hurt her." Keith walks in from the left hallway,_

"_We know that Jimmy."_

_Jimmy shakes the gun and looks back in forth, "What the hell is this? THE SCHOOL'S ON LOCKDOWN!" Jimmy points the gun back and forth between Lucas and Keith._

"_Please Jimmy just, please let them go and you and I can talk about this. " Keith pleads. "She's hurt Jimmy."_

_Jimmy voice gets higher and almost child-like and he begins to breath heavy, "I didn't mean it."_

"_I know." Keith says stepping in front of Lucas and Peyton, "Go on Luke." And Lucas walked Peyton outside to safety._

Lucas also remembered the kiss that the two sharedthat day in the library. He had told himself over and over again that it didn't mean anything; that Peyton was just afraid that she was going to die when it happened. But was much as Lucas told himself that it didn't mean anything, the more it came to be that it did mean something. Lucas had always had feelings for Peyton but he had masked them in fear that she would not love him in return. So he dated Brooke and eventually he did fall in love with her but now things were different. She did want to be with him anymore and it was time that he moved on, much like Brooke had. _Maybe it is time to tell Peyton how I feel_" Lucas wondered. He didn't know for sure but he did have the suspicion that Peyton had feels for him as well.

"Lucas?" A weak voice called and broke Lucas' train of thought. He looked down to see that Peyton had woken back up, "Lucas, I have to tell you something before I die."

"You're not going to die Peyton."

"But just in case, Lucas I love you, I have always loved you. I was just afraid of my feelings for you so I hid them and let you be with Brooke because I thought she made you happy, but now you guys are done."

Lucas interrupted Peyton's ramble. "I love you too Peyton. I never stopped." Lucas then bent down and gently kissed Peyton on her lips as she falls back asleep and the police come to take her to the hospital…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Any dialogue used from the show is property of the One Tree Hill writing staff and of creator Mark Schwan

Chapter Eight: Hear You Me

The River Court 

Brooke had been running around Tree Hill all day trying to find Lucas. She was at the Café, at the high school gymnasium, his house, three times, and when she finally stopped to catch her breathe, she found that she was at the river court.

"Lucas, where are you. I have to get this off my chest it is killing me." Brooke said to the air. Broke heard the crack of a tree beach and turned around. "Lucas?" Haley walked toward her.

"Nope, sorry Brooke," Haley sat down on the bleachers. "Still haven't found him?" Brooke shook her head. "Maybe he and Peyton ran away together."

Brooke glanced over at Haley, "So not funny. I really need to talk to him. The longer I don't see him, the longer it feels as if I am loosing him."

"Well not to burst your bubble Brooke, but you really don't have him. You broke up with him Brooke, remember?

_Brooke walks into Lucas' room to find Peyton on Lucas' bed and Lucas on his laptop._

"_Hey, we were just…" Lucas stammered._

"_I would like to talk to my boyfriend. Alone." Brooke says to Peyton holding the door open as Peyton exits the room. "Nice job not hitting on him. Peyton turns around and starts talking to Lucas._

"_Luke, I'll get those CD's later." She pauses in her speech, "Thanks for the sex." Peyton looks at Brooke and then walks out the door._

_Lucas stands up in his chair and points at the Peyton as she is walking outside, "She's joking. I was trying to call you." Brooke shuts the door._

"_You mean when you weren't hanging out with Peyton?" Brooke shot back._

"_Common Brooke, you never called me back."_

"_Well now you know how I feel." Brooke places her hands on her hips, while Lucas just stands there. "Listen I know it has been difficult for you lately, losing Keith and your heart condition and giving up basketball." Lucas looks down to the ground. Brooke looks down and back up at Lucas. She begins to talk slowly. "I feel like I've keeping you close to me to try to protect you from those things, like I am hanging onto the two of us for you, but not for me."_

_Lucas looks up to the ceiling and sits back down in his chair putting his hangs up in the air, "I'm sorry that I kissed Peyton, I should have told you."_

"_It's not about that Luke, it's not, I, I mean I thought that is was, but it's not about her." Brooke explains walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Lucas, "It is about me. I love you Lucas, and I probably always will, but we go days without a meaningful conversation. And I use to miss you so much when that happened. But it never seemed like you missed me." Lucas looked down. "And I guess because of it, I stopped missing you. I mean look at today…"_

"…_it shouldn't be like this Luke."_

"_Brooke." Lucas says softly._

"_I am sorry, I can't do this anymore." Brook cleans over and kisses Lucas on the cheek before walking out of the room, and out of their relationship. Just before Brooke reached the door, Lucas says her name and she turns around._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Yeah, me too." Brooke opens the door and walks out._

Brooke regretted saying every one of those words, yes she was mad, and she was hurt, but she just gave up instead of trying to find a way to fix it. _How could we have fixed it?_ Brooke wondered as tears slid down her cheek.

"Brooke, you cannot keep doing this. Take it from a girl who left n tour and then tried to mend a broken relationship and a broken heart; it is not going to be easy. Especially if Lucas has moved on, you're gonna have to fight like hell to fix things." Brooke looked over at Haley and laughed. "What?"

"We do have one thing in common that almost broke both of our relationships." Haley thought for a moment before they both said at the same time, "Chris Keller!" They both laughed. Just then Haley's cell phone rang. She answered it and looked over at Brooke. "We have to go; Lucas and Peyton are in the hospital."

Tree Hill Emergency Waiting Room 

Haley and Brooke arrived with Nathan and Rachel to find Lucas sitting in the waiting room with Karen. Tears were streaming down his battered face and Karen was holding him.

"Oh my God, Lucas what happened?" Haley asked. Karen looked up at the group with tears in her eyes.

"There has been an accident. Peyton and Lucas got attacked by Derek and Peyton got shot and…" Karen couldn't get the words out.

Lucas raised his head to look at his friends, "… and she is in a coma."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Cautioners

Hospital Waiting Room

Nobody moved, out of everyone in the whole group, nobody even breathe. Even Brooke, who wasn't even talking to Peyton, didn't make a sound. It was an eerie silence like someone died, like Peyton was about to die. A tear slid down Haley's face and Nathan pulled her into a hug. She cried silently for a couple of moments before she finally released from Nathan and walked over to Lucas. She placed her hand on top of his and Lucas looked up. He had a bandage on his forehead and there was blood on his shirt. He looked up at Haley who shed a silent tear and they hugged, for what seemed like forever.

Brooke stood there, not knowing what to do. She felt numb. She had been horrible to Peyton lately and why? Because of a boy, because of Lucas? "I cannot do this." She said to herself and slowly walked away from the group, from her friend, and from the guilt that she had been harboring ever since stepping into the hospital. Her walk slowly became a run as she rushed for the door. She was almost there when an arm reached out and spun her around.

"Where the hell are you going?" Rachel said rather loudly. A nurse walking by gave her a look. "You're best friend is lying in a hospital bed, in a coma, in pain, and you are walking away. Some best friend you turned out being."

A tear slid down Brooke's face, "I can't do it Rachel, after all the stuff I have said and the way I acted," Brooke looked down at the ground, "I just cannot face her. I can't. How can I? Peyton and I have been friends for what seemed like forever, and then we start fighting, over a boy, no, Rachel I cannot just standing with the group feeling bad when inside I feel horrible. I can't see her; I don't know what to say…"

"Well sorry is a start. Listen to me Brooke, your friend is in there, whether or not you guys are talking, Peyton is your friend. How can you just walk out on a friend? She needs someone to be there for her Brooke, Her dad's not here and Lucas is so torn up about everything that I doubt he will be able to even look at her. So who else is left? She needs you Brooke, more than ever; if not for Peyton, then for yourself." A tear slid down Rachel's face as she looked at Brooke. Brooke looked up from the floor and wiped way a tear.

"Well looks like there is some compassion in that tiny heart of your somewhere." Brooke smiled and wiped a tear away. Rachel laughed and wiped her own tear away,

"Common bitch, let's go get your friend back."

Haley and Lucas hugged each other for as long as it took. Lucas finally broke the hug and looked up at Haley, who with tears in her eyes, looked sympathetically back at Lucas, "Can we go talk somewhere?" Lucas asked as he began to get up from the chair. Haley shook her head and they headed outside. There was a chill in the air and the sky was dark. I looked like it was going to rain. Haley stood quietly; she had no idea what to say. Lucas looked at the ground forever before looking up at Haley again. There was pain in his face. Haley hurt just looking at him, so much sadness was written across Lucas' face, but she couldn't read it. Haley shed a tear. "What is it Luke, please tell me. I cannot stand looking at you when you are like this. Lucas, please talk to me, I am here."

Lucas just stood there. He had no idea what to say. How could he tell his best friend that he had shot Peyton, granted it wasn't intentional, but how could he admit that? He stood still for a long time, just looking at the ground and trying to figure out the right words to say. The silence was killing him. He needed to tell someone, "It's my fault." He finally said.

Haley looked up at him. "This is not your fault. It is not your fault that this crazy guy pretended to be Peyton's brother and then attacked Peyton and you, twice. It is not your fault. You are a good person Lucas Eugene Scott. Without you, Peyton might not even be here with us. She could be done. You saved her, twice. You are a hero Luke, not a bad guy. This is in no way your fault. You didn't pull the trigger on the gun that shot Peyton; you did nothing to feel this way."

Lucas looked up Haley and tears fell from his swollen, blood-shot eyes. "You're wrong-", Haley had a confused look upon her face, "you're wrong about who shot Peyton. It wasn't Derek." Lucas looked down and took a deep breath and grew silent.

"If Derek didn't shoot then who did? It was only the three of you right, so who shot her if it wasn't Derek." Haley felt as confused as ever. Lucas kept looking down and the tears kept sliding down his face. He couldn't say it. He wanted to say it, he knew the exact to words to say, but they wouldn't come out. Finally after what felt like forever, the words came out.

"It was me." The words came out slow and heavy. Lucas said them softly. "I shot Peyton Hales, not Derek." A tear slid down his face and a rush of relief filled his body. "Derek got out a gun when Peyton and I tried to escape, then he put it to my temple and said he would kill me if Peyton didn't pick him-"

"Oh my God Lucas..." Haley said and walked closer to Lucas.

"- then I got free of Derek and we fought for the gun, and I got shot. The bullet grazed my stomach and I hit my head off of the ground and got knocked out. The next thing I remember was waking up and seeing Derek on top of Peyton choking her. So I picked up the gun and shot him three times. I thought all three hit him but I guess one hit Peyton too. This is my fault Haley, I'm the reason why Peyton is in the hospital, and it's my fault she is in a coma." Lucas put his head down. Haley walked to Lucas and grabbed him into a hug and didn't let go as the both of them just cried as a fresh rain fell from the sky.

Brooke and Rachel rejoined the group to see that Lucas and Haley weren't there. Brooke asked where they were and Karen said that they went to go talk outside. Brooke nodded and then asked if they could go see Peyton yet. Karen nodded and took her to Peyton's room. Karen left her at the door.

Brook hesitated before she opened the door. She took a deep breath and walked into the room. It was very plain and depressing. Brooke almost walked out, but then she saw Peyton, laying in her bed, with an oxygen masked strapped to her face. She was so still and she looked peaceful. Brooke walked over to the bed and pulled a chair over from the corner of the room and sat it behind Peyton's bed. She took a deep breath. "Hey P. Sawyer," Brooke was so nervous. Her hart was racing, "Look I know that we haven't talked in a while, and I said that our friendship was over, but I was just really mad…" She paused. She then took Peyton's right hand and held it in hers, "Look, I don't even know if you can here me but," the tears started to roll, "I am sorry okay? I shouldn't have acted like I did but I was mad, not at you, but mad at myself for the way that Lucas and our relationship had turned out and you just happened to be within firing range." Brooke took a deep breath and grabbed a tissue from the stand next to Peyton's bed, she wiped her cheeks, even though they were wet again the second she removed the tissue from her face. "I really need you right now; I need my best friend Peyton. I just, I just need to know that you forgive me for being a total bitch lately, just to know that I have my bets friend back." Just then Peyton's hand moved and she squeezed Brooke's hand that she was holding. "Thank you." Brooke said slowly as a tear slid down her face. "I promise you, when you come out of this I am going to be the best friend in the world. We are so going shopping, and getting a manicure and pedicure, we'll hit the record star, a couple of concerts, anything you want." A doctor came opened the door and walked in.

"We have to do some test so you are going to have to leave for a little bit." The doctor said bluntly. Brooke got out of the chair, "Okay." She leaned over and whispered in Peyton's ear, "I am glad we are friends again. I love you P. Sawyer." She then walked out the door and rejoined the group of sad faces.

Nathan had been standing by himself in the waiting room when Brooke walked back in. Karen asked Brooke how Peyton was and Brooke said that she looked peaceful and that she was moving her hand a little bit. She looked over at Rachel and smiled knowing that it was Rachel who had just saved her and Peyton's friendship. Rachel nodded and then walked up beside Nathan. "Can we talk?"

"No." Nathan looked over at Rachel and then began to walk away. Rachel then began to follow him, "Would you stop following me?"

"Not until you talk to me." Rachel said stopping in front of him.

"Fine."

Lucas and Haley, realizing that they were being rained on, went back inside the hospital. "It wasn't your fault." Haley said after a long silence, "Peyton would be dead if you hadn't done anything."

"Then why do I feel so bad?" Lucas retorted back at Haley. Haley walked back over to Lucas.

"You shouldn't you saved her life, she would be dead now if you hadn't shot Derek, and then maybe if Derek would have lived, you would have been next and instead of Peyton at the hospital, we would be going to two funerals. I don't know if I could have taken that. At least we know that Peyton is getting the best care that she can get here. Besides Peyton is strong, she has taken one bullet before, she can do it again." Haley smiled a Luke and took his hand as they walked back toward the waiting room to see how Peyton was. Once they found out from Brooke, Haley asked where Nathan was and Brooke told her that he had walked in that direction and pointed to behind the corner. Haley thanked her and walked to go find her husband.

Rachel had pulled Nathan into an empty room. "What did you want to talk about Rachel?" Nathan asked in a kind of anger tone.

"I just wanted to apologize for lying to you about seeing Keith. It was wrong and I only looked at it as a chance to get close to you."

"I am married Rachel, and my wife, who I love with all of my heart, is going to have my baby. I do not understand why you keep pursuing me when you know all these things. I'm not going to leave my wife. Not for you, not for anything.

"Not even for this?" Rachel then grabbed Nathan by the back of the head and gave him a long passionate kiss. Nathan broke away just to see Rachel smiling and Haley standing in the doorway….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: To The End

The Emergency Room

Haley just stood there and watched while Nathan and Rachel kissed. She did not know who had initiated the kiss; all she knew is that it was happening, and she couldn't stand to watch it. As soon as Nathan turned to see her standing there, she ran. "Haley, wait!" Nathan called before he ran off after her. He turned back to Rachel, "I swear if anything happens to us because you can't control yourself, I will hunt you down and you will pay." Nathan didn't even wait for a response before he chased after Haley.

Haley had made it halfway down the hall before she stopped and held on to the wall. She had a sharp pain in her stomach, like the baby was kicking her with steel-toed boots on. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground, just as Nathan reached her. "Haley, Haley what happened? I need a doctor, my wife is hurt, I need a doctor," A couple of nurses came with a stretcher and carefully placed her onto it. "She is pregnant; please don't let anything happen to our baby." The one nurse nodded as they began to rush her away.

"You'll have to fill out some paper work and stay here until we find out what it wrong, when we do, we will call for you can you can go see her." The nurse rushed down the hall after Haley and the other nurses while Nathan stood in the empty hall afraid that something horrible was about it happen.

Lucas had been sitting in the waiting room for what felt like hours. Finally a doctor came out and updated them on Peyton's condition.

"She is still very much in a coma, but she has hand movement and she is out of REM sleep. I think we should just keep monitoring her until she comes out of it and then we will move from there."

"What about the bullet wound?" Lucas asked warily.

"Luckily the bullet didn't go in as far as we thought it did and we were able to remove it. It looked like the bullet had passed through something else before entering Miss. Sawyer's body. We were able to remove it with out any damage to the lungs or other vital organs." Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Can, can we see here?" Lucas asked. The words came out sloppy and muttered but Lucas didn't care, he needed to see Peyton for himself, to make sure that Peyton was okay with his own to eyes, not with just what a doctor says. The Doctor nodded and Lucas followed him to Peyton's room. As Lucas began to walk, Brooke reached out and took his hand. He stopped, looked at her.

"Everything is going to be alright Luke, I promise. I already saw her today and she looks peaceful." A tear slid down Brooke face. She couldn't say what she really wanted to say, _I love you Lucas! Don't go, stay with me. I need you right now, more than ever. _But she suppressed these words because she knew that Peyton needed Lucas more. She let go of his hand, giving it one final squeeze to his hand. And then Brooke did the hardest thing in the world: she let Lucas go; she let him go to Peyton. She and Peyton were friends again and she wasn't going to ruin it over boy.

Lucas walked into the white, sterilized room and looked over at Peyton. Brooke was right, she did look peaceful. The color had been restored to her face and her hair as nicely combed and laid still on the pillow. She looked beautiful to Lucas. He remembered what happened between them before the ambulance took them away.

"_Lucas I love you, I have always loved you. I was just afraid of my feelings for you so I hid them and let you be with Brooke because I thought she made you happy…" _

It had been weird to hear those words but he knew that they would eventually be said. He could feel his feelings coming back, almost as if they had never left. He did mean what he said when he said that he moved her; Lucas never did stop loving her. Things just got complicated because he also had feeling for Brooke too. He had loved that girl with all of his heart and it was true what she said when they broke up, he had been distant, and things weren't the same. But now that was over. He and Brooke had broken up and now he was getting a second chance with Peyton. He remembered the soft kiss they shared and how it only lasted a couple of seconds, he wished it would have lasted for a lifetime. Lucas walked over and grabbed Peyton's hand. He pulled up the chair and sat down right in the same place that Brooke had sat a couple hours earlier. Lucas just held her hand and looked at her. She looked like an angel. He slowly bent down and kissed her hand.

"Peyton," he whispered, "It's me Lucas. Its okay I am here. Superman is here." Lucas smiled as a tear slid down his face. "You are going to get through this Peyton. You are strong. Common Peyton, you can do this." Lucas grew silent. The silence in the room hand gown eerie but Lucas liked it, it was like no one else in the world existed but him and Peyton. "Peyton," he whispered again, "Common Peyton, just open your eyes. Common they need you out there; common you cannot give up now. Remember all that plans that we made. You were going to be a famous artist who ran a record label and I was going to be a famous writer. You cannot give up on that dream. Peyton, we need you, Brooke needs you, your Dad needs you Peyton…" Lucas paused again to catch his breathe, "I need you Peyton, I couldn't bear to lose you. I need you with me. I need to wake up every morning wit you by my side. WE can finally be together again, me and you. I love you Peyton." Lucas bent down and kissed Peyton on the forehead.

Then out of nowhere, the hand that Lucas holding squeezed so hard and when Lucas got back up, he could see two gorgeous eyes staring back at him. "I love you too Lucas Scott." Peyton said as she pulled him down into a kiss…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Just Tonight

The Hospital

Nathan was sitting in the waiting room. He was a nervous wreck, and the worst thing about it that Rachel was still looming around. She was driving him crazy. He had almost wished that he didn't save her from the limo. His head suddenly filled with memories of that day, the happiest day of his life, or it was suppose to be. Once again Rachel had done something to screw it up. A face popped into his mind, _Keith. _How Nathan missed his Uncle Keith. But did Keith really save him from the water. Nathan couldn't have. He was trapped with Coop and Rachel in the limo, so it must have been. His thoughts were broken by a voice, "…alright Nathan."

"Huh." Nathan looked up to see Karen standing over him with a hot cup of coffee.

"I said are you feel alright Nathan, you are looking a little pale." Nathan had told everyone what had happened with Haley as soon as he got back to the waiting room and were handed the papers to fill out. He still remembered the voice of the nurse who called him up to the nurses' station after they had looked at his paperwork. "_I'm sorry but your insurance had been declined. Do you have another insurance provider that we could check?" Nathan jus shook his head, "No just bill our house." _Nathan took the coffee off of Karen thanking her as he should his head. Nathan just held the cup for a while before taking a long sip. God it tasted horrible but Nathan didn't care. It was free and that was good in his eyes. "You know that I had a complication with Lucas?" Karen said in a motherly tone. Nathan looked over at Karen and shook his head. He wanted to talk, but the words just weren't coming out. "When I was about as pregnant as I am now with Lucas; the doctor told me that it looked as if Lucas wasn't growing at the rate that he should be. They suggested that I take small amounts of growth hormone just to speed up his growth rate. I told them no and that he was just fine and a few months later Lucas was born, healthy as could be. You don't need to worry about Haley and the baby, I am sure that everything is going to be fine." Karen smiled at Nathan and squeezed his shoulder.

That had comforted Nathan. It was good to know that he had amazing family and friends whenever he needed them. Karen got up and walked back over to talk to Brooke. Nathan took another long sip of his coffee, which he had been holding so long that it was getting cold, and then walked over to the trash can to throw it away. As soon as he went back to the place he had been sitting a red hair was there. Nathan looked away at then looked down at Rachel. "Anything else you wanna do to ruin my life?"

"How was I supposed to know that your wife was sick? This is so not my fault." Rachel smirked up at him. Nathan clinched he teeth and made a fist.

"Dammit Rachel, how is this not your fault. I have asked you, Haley has asked you. Why won't you just leave me alone? I am married and pregnant, plus I don't want you. I swear to god if anything happens to my baby, you will pay." Nathan kicked the chair next to where Rachel was sitting as he walked away. Rachel curled herself before he kicked the chair as if not to get hurt.

Brooke walked over to where Brooke was sitting, "What the hell did I tell you? Leave Nathan and Haley alone. They have enough on their plate without Haley having to worry about you seducing her husband. Plus now Haley is in the hospital too. I swear you are the biggest insensitive bitch I have ever met. No wonder Uncle Coop broke it off with you." A hand came and hit Brooke across the face. Rachel stood up and looked Brooke straight in the eyes,

"Don't' you ever talk about my and Cooper's relationship. It was something special."

"That's not what he says;" Brooke spat, "Why don't you just leave and go home and get some lipo or something. Nobody wants you or needs you here." Rachel huffed but didn't say anything as the nurses around them were already staring at her. Instead, she got up from her seat and stormed out of the hospital. A few minutes later a doctor came walking down the hall with a clipboard in his hand.

"Mr. Scott?" Nathan stood up, "Come with me."

Nathan and the doctor walked down a long corridor into a room where Haley laid sleeping on a hospital bed. "We gave your wife a sedative to help her sleep. Don't worry it won't hurt your baby in anyway, the baby should be sleeping soundly too." Nathan had a worried look on his face. Looking at Haley, she looked peaceful but she new that something wasn't right.

"So Doc, what exactly is wrong with Haley and our child?" Nathan took a deep breathe.

"Well Nathan, your baby heart rate was extremely high which almost a "mini" heart attack in the fetus, thus affecting your wife's body as pain." The doctor looked down at the chart, everything is fine now, like I said we gave your wife a sedative that brought down the fetus' heart rate and both mother and child are sleeping peacefully." Nathan was shocked.

"But what brought up the child's heart rate so high?"

"We found high amounts of caffeine in your wife's bloodstream.

"Well that makes sense, she works in a Café."

"The amount found was more than a couple cups of coffee could supply. We believe that your wife was taking caffeine pills."

Lucas and Peyton held that kiss for as long as they could. Their lips moving in unison, it was unlike anything either of them had ever felt before. Finally Peyton broke the kiss and lay back down on her pillow. "Are you okay Peyton?" Lucas examined her.

"Yeah, I am fine. That was amazing, Luke I have never had a kiss like that ever." Lucas smiled and lifted Peyton hand.

"That was pretty amazing, wasn't it?" They both smiled and finally pressed the call button on the remote for the nurse. It took a while.

"Lucas, back at the hotel, did you kiss me, because it as all kind of hazy." Lucas thought back to that kiss.

"Was it like this?" Lucas leaned down and gently kissed Peyton's lips and came back up. Peyton smiled. Finally a voice through a box sounded.

"Can I help you?"

Lucas leaned over to the box, "Peyton woke up." And with those words three nurses rushed into the room.

"You are going to have to leave sir until the doctor can get a look at her and run some test." Peyton and Lucas smiled at each other.

"We'll finish this later." Lucas walked out of the room and back into the waiting room and told Karen and Brooke the news. Brooke ran over and hugged Lucas followed by Karen who whispered, _that's my boy_, into his ear.

"When can we see her?" Brooke asked anxiously.

"After the doctor sees her and gives her some test. But I'm not done with my turn yet Brooke so you will just have to wait.

The celebration of Peyton's awakening was about to be hulled to a stop when a police office walked into the waiting room with some horrifying news…

Up Next: a confrontation and some news that will shock Peyton and Lucas to the core…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The Deepest Blues Are Black

Waiting Room

Lucas was stuck waiting back into the waiting room with Karen and Brooke. All Lucas could think about was Peyton, their kiss, and Peyton. He was so happy that he finally got the chance to be with her. He had waited so long. Lucas couldn't help but smile. He then looked over at Brooke. She weakly smiled back and decided to walk over to see Lucas. Maybe they could finally talk. "And what are you in all smiles about?" Brooke asked as she sat down on the chair next to him.

Lucas looked at her warily. It had a while since she had talked to him, and now, out of nowhere, they were talking like nothing had happened. "I'm just happy that Peyton is awake and that she is okay. I am glad that Derek will no longer bother us." _Us,_ the word stuck in Brooke's mind. _Is he talking about everyone or just him and Peyton? Is something going on between them that he isn't telling me? _She ignored those thoughts. She was being selfish when Peyton was still in the hospital, what was wrong with her? Brooke looked over at Lucas who just couldn't get his goofy grin off his face. _I know you too well Lucas, something is definitely up with you and Peyton. There you go again Brooke, Lucas and Peyton just almost got killed and you are wondering if they are hooking-up. Peyton and Lucas are just friends, nothing more._ "So what did they do with Derek's body?"

Lucas looked over at her, "I don't know, the police chief hasn't come by to inform us f what has happened to it." Lucas then got up and began to talk to his mom. Brooke's mind was still spinning with Lucas and Peyton. Then Peyton's doctor came into the room.

"Peyton is going to be fine. There was no brain trauma and she responded well to every test we gave her. We cast her leg, but because of the severity of the break, she is going to have to go through a week or two of physical therapy." The doctor smiled. "In other words, you're girlfriend will be out of the hospital in a couple of days." Lucas didn't correct the doctor, so Brooke did.

"They are just friends, we are all friends." She looked over at Lucas who was just staring at her.

"Can I see her?" Lucas asked, the doctor nodded as Lucas rushed out the door to go see Peyton.

"Doctor, another one of our friends was just admitted because of stomach pains, Haley James Scott. She is like my daughter can you please tell if everything is alright with her and her baby." The doctor walked over to Karen and told her he needed her chart and exited the room to get it. He came back into the room and told Karen exactly what he had told Nathan. Karen dropped her coffee which spilled all over the floor.

Lucas ran into Peyton room and over to her where he and Peyton began passionately kissing. When they broke, Lucas smiled. "Oh God did I wanna do that. Did you hear the news; you should be out of here in a couple of days." He smiled and kissed her again.

"Oh God, Lucas, do you know how long I wanted this? I cannot wait to get out of here. But I am definitely not staying in my house after what happened, twice. Got any suggestions of where I could stay?"

Lucas pretended to scratch his head, "Oh I could think of a few." He smile and they kissed. They held the kiss for as long as they could. They broke and Lucas saw a smile spread across Peyton's face. "You're so beautiful when you smile. I really missed your smile Peyt. I am glad we got out of there okay." Payton looked over at the blood on Lucas's shirt and pulled it up to expose the bandage covering the area he got shot.

"Some Superman you are, Superman don't get shot." Lucas pulled down his shirt and made a face at Peyton. She laughed and Lucas sat down and held onto her hand.

"So now here comes the complicated part, how do we tell Brooke?" Lucas looked at Peyton who just shrugged. "Well we can't sneak around like we did the first time, look where that got us." Peyton made a face and then got serious.

"We'll tell her, we will; when the time is right. But for now, I want you all to myself." Peyton reached up and pulled Lucas down and began to kiss him.

Brooke couldn't take it anymore. She had realized that she still had feeling for Lucas and wasn't acting upon them. That was not the Brooke that she knew herself to be; Brooke went for what she wanted and got it no matter what. Brooke then decided that she needed to talk to Lucas and tell him how she felt before it was too late. She loved Lucas more than life itself and was about time she acted like she did. She exited the waiting room and began to walk toward Peyton's room. She got there and with out knocking opened the door, "Lucas I need to talk to you," was what she was going to say, but instead she stood speechless. There in front of her, was Peyton and Lucas kissing.

Nathan had been sitting in Haley room waiting for her to wake up. A millions things were running through his mind, _what was Haley thinking, she could have killed our baby. Why is she taking caffeine pills anyways?_

Haley opened her eyes. She was still groggy and looked around to see that she was not in her bedroom. "Nathan." She called and Nathan sat up and grabbed her hand. "Why am I in a hospital bed?" Nathan looked at her, he decided to leave the Rachel kiss out of the equation,

"You were walking down the hall and then you just cried out in pain and passed out." She looked at her with anger in his eyes, "Why are you taking caffeine pills." Haley's eyes got big and she got really quiet. "The doctor said the reason you passed out was because the baby's heart rate was too high, it could have died. What were you think Hales?"

A tear slid down her face," I was just so tired al the time from school and work and just being pregnant, so I decided to take a half a pill every once and a while so I wouldn't fall asleep. I didn't think a half a pill would do anything…"

"No you just didn't think." Nathan said angrily.

Haley just began to cry and tears streamed down her face, "I'm sorry Nathan, I didn't mean to hurt our baby, I didn't, I wouldn't want anything to happen to it, you have to believe me." Haley sobbed. Nathan picked up her head and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, shh; it's alright, we're fine, I believe you." Nathan rocked Haley back and forth until she fell back asleep.

Brooke stood there for a minute before turning around. She ran back to the waiting room with fresh tears building in her eyes. She passed a police officer who was waking toward Peyton's room. The officer walked up to the room and opens the door to see Lucas and Peyton laughing and talking.

"Lucas Scott?" The officer asked. Lucas raised his head. "When you contacted us, you sad that there were two people besides yourself in that room, Miss Sawyer being one of them right?" Lucas nodded, "Well when I swat team got to the room the insides of the room were empty."

Lucas shook his head, "You mean that…"

"Yes this Derek that you mentioned body could not be found…"


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: This chapter is just some Leyton and Naley to move the story along. I love comments so don't forget to leave me some. **Enjoy**.

Chapter Thirteen: Grey Skies Turn Blue

A Couple Weeks Later

Peyton's Room

Peyton is sitting in her room deciding which of her albums she wants to take over to Lucas'. They had been dating for two weeks and couldn't be happier. Lucas made everything great in Peyton's life. Lucas was perfect. He was sexy, athletic, great in bed, and he truly cared and was there for Peyton when she needed him. Peyton smiled when she came across a picture of the two of them. It was an old picture of them together when they were juniors. They were at a party. Brooke and Lucas had just started dating, much to the dismay of Peyton, and the picture was of the three of them just acting stupid. God she missed those days, back then when everything wasn't complicated. But if all the drama hadn't of happened she wouldn't be as string as she was now and she and Lucas wouldn't be together.

Peyton finished grabbing the rest of the albums out of her closet when her cell phone rang. She dropped the albums on the bed and smiled when Lucas' name popped up. "Hey, I forgot did you want the ripped or ultra sensitive kind?" Peyton teased.

Lucas laughed, "Whichever kind you like the best. So you almost done with those albums, I miss you."

"I have only been gone like five minutes."

"Five seconds is too long." Peyton blushed. She loved when Lucas was like this. She decided to tease him a little more. "You know, I think I need to paint my room before I come over. All this white makes me think I am in a psyche ward. Then I had better take a shower to clean off the paint before I come over."

"Or you could forget about the albums and painting your room, get over here and we could shower together." Lucas teased her right back.

"Lucas Scott, you dirty little boy."

"That's why I need a shower, but I need someone to wash my back." He loved when he and Peyton flirted.

"I am leaving now; I'll see you in a couple minutes."

"Alright, be safe. See you in a little bit, oh and Peyton, I love you Broody Girl."

"I love you too Broody Guy." And with that Peyton hung up and picked back up the albums and went downstairs and locked the door. She began to walk when she heard her cell go off. "Lucas I am almost there, hold on." But instead of Lucas' voice all she heard was breathing. Peyton shut the cell and began to walk faster toward Lucas' house. She finally reached the door way and used the key to let herself in. "Lucas, I'm here." She said looking down to put the key back in her pocket. But when she looked up, Lucas wasn't there. Instead Derek stood beside Lucas' bed and pulled the trigger on the revolver he had pointed straight at Peyton.

Peyton woke up and sat right up in bed. She was crying. Lucas, who was lying in bed asleep next to her, felt her get up and knew instantly what had occurred. "The dream?" He asked softly. Peyton nodded and leaned over onto Lucas's chest and began to cry harder. "It's okay Peyton, he is gone. I am here; you are safe it is okay." Lucas leaned back on the bed while Peyton continued to cry. Police still hadn't found Derek yet but his picture was sent to every police station in the tri-state area. Peyton was staying with Lucas until she felt safe enough to go back home. The sounds of Peyton's whimpers softened and she raised her head to look over at Lucas.

"You're amazing, you know that." Lucas smiled and kissed Peyton on he forehead.

"I love you Broody Girl. Now go back to sleep. I swear nothing is going to happen to you." Peyton leaned up and kiss Lucas softy on the lips before lying back down and snuggling up close to him. She breathed him in once more before she fell soundly asleep again.

Naley's Apartment

Nathan was standing by the kitchen counter sifting through that day's mail. Finally he came to the hospital bill that he had been dreading to find. He opened it, "Four hundred and sixty eight dollars?" He yelled into the quiet apartment. Haley stepped out of the bathroom.

"What is four-hundred and sixty-eight dollars?"

"Your hospital bill Hales. How are we going to afford this, we have rent coming up and the electric bill..." Haley walked over to her husband and kissed him.

"We can do it. I was talking to Karen a couple weeks ago about our money troubles and she said that she would be happy to help. Plus I can still work a couple hours at the Café and get some tips. Don't' worry Nathan we will get through this."

"How is it that anytime I am mad or upset, you know exactly what to say to make it all go away?"

"Are you questioning the powers of Tutor Girl.? Never question the powers of Tutor Girl." And with a kiss Haley ran back into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Nathan ran into the shower a couple seconds later.

"What do you want, a boy or a girl?" Haley asked as she and Nathan were lying in bed.

"I already said I thought it was a boy."

"But if we didn't' have a boy, would you be disappointed?"

"Haley I will love our baby no matter what sex it is. Because that baby is a part of you, and I love you." Haley looked over at the digit alarm clock that sat on the stand beside the bed.

'Okay, we are so totally late, school started an hour ago."

"Let's stay home. Common, you said it yourself at the hospital you are doing too much and wearing yourself out. Let's just stay here and maybe later go for a movie and dinner. Would you like that?"

Haley leaned up and kissed Nathan, "I would love that."


	14. Chapter 14

In This Chapter: Closure between Brucas, things get hot and heavy for Leyton, and someone from Brooke's past shows up unexpected…

Chapter 14 : Broken Hearts, Torn Up Letters, and The Story of A Lonely Girl

Brooke and Rachel Room

Brooke sat on her bed, looking at pictures of her and Lucas. How could they be together and not tell her? It had been a couple weeks and neither Peyton nor Lucas had told her anything about them dating. Of course she hadn't mentioned anything about her walking in on them kissing. She was just so hurt; she thought that maybe Lucas and she still had a chance.

She looked down at the picture. It was of the three of them last year at a party; when she and Lucas started dating, before the drama, before everything had happened. Lucas had his arm around both her and Peyton. She wiped away a tear before ripping the picture to pieces. Brooke then moved to those letters; all those letters that Lucas had given her. She had read them all, even the one that make her "Brooke" herself and Rachel to walk in that weekend in the country. She loved that weekend. It was perfect; she and Lucas really connect that weekend. But soon after that they had somehow lost that connection. She put the letters back into the box she kept them in and hid them under her bed.

Brooke decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She didn't know where she was going, she was just walking. Somehow she ended up at Peyton's. She walked up and entered the house. She walked up to the bedroom that she and Peyton had once shared. She cried as she sat in the bed. The room was completely white. All that Peyton and Brooke had once shared in the room was painted over. She looked over to the closet where she laid out who was available in the beginning in the year, how Lucas was on her side of the door. _Not anymore_. Brooke wiped the tear that had slowly trickled down her cheek. Brooke sat up and walked out of the house. She needed to talk t Lucas and soon. Even though she and Lucas could never be together, but she needed to tell him how she felt. _Maybe he will tell me about him and Peyton._ Brooke found herself outside of Lucas' door. She walked up and knocked on the door.

"Hey Peyton, what took you," Lucas opened the door, "Oh hey Brooke, what brings you over here?"

"We need to talk. Can I come in?" Brooke asked pushing the door opened.

"Okay? What did you wanna talk about?"

"Us," Brooke said sitting on his bed.

"Uh Brooke, I kinda wanted to talk to you about that."

"I love you." "I'm dating Peyton." They both say at the same time.

"I know," Brooke says calmly. "I walked in on you and Peyton kissing in the hospital." Lucas looks down.

"I'm sorry Brooke. When you and I broke up, I was devastated. The only person that made me feel happy again was Peyton, and things just evolved from there. Look we didn't start dating until after the whole Derek thing. When that happened and I thought I lost Peyton, I realized something that I had been trying to hide from everyone even myself, but right then and there, I didn't care. Look Brooke I love you and I probably always will, but I love Peyton more. I have loved her since I first saw her and no amount of bottling could hide those feeling." A tear slid down Brooke's face.

"Wow, I don't know what to say to that. Here I come to tell you that I love you and you tell me you love Peyton. How screwed up are we?" Lucas leaned over and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm sure there are plenty of guys who would love to be the guy for you. I thought I was but I guess I wasn't. Brooke, I don't wanna fight with you about this anymore. I just want us to be friends, all of us, me you and Peyton."

Brooke looked over at him, "We are, when I went to go talk to see Peyton I apologized for acting this way and told her I missed her. I just haven't talked to her because of the kiss I saw you share. Look I am not mad that you and Peyton are dating. I kinda new it was going to happen, I mean Haley is taken so who else would you date after me and you ended?" She smiled as she looked at Lucas who was smiling back. "I'm glad that you are happy Luke, I'm just sad that you're not happy with me." Brooke smiled again at Lucas and squeezed his knee. "Take care of her Luke, she needs you." Brooke stood up and walked over to the door, opened it and stepped outside leaving Lucas' head spinning.

Peyton walked into Lucas' room with a bag of food and sat down on the bed. "What's up Broody Guy?"

"Brooke came over; she told me she loved me." Peyton looked over at Lucas.

"What did you tell her?"

Lucas thought about it before answering, he decided to tell Peyton the truth. He had learned with Brooke that not telling the whole truth had its consequences. "Well I told her I loved her…"

Peyton looked down, "Look Luke if you don't wanna do this, just say so…"

"But I told her I loved you more. I wanna be with you Peyton. And nothing in the world is going to change that." Peyton smiled and leaned over to kiss Lucas. Lucas pressed his lips hard onto Peyton and the kiss deepened. There lips moved in one and Peyton opened her mouth and there tongue collided. Peyton dropped the bag onto the floor spilling the contents out as Lucas pressed her against the bed. Lucas reached under Peyton's shirt and undid her bra. They broke there kiss and Peyton pulled off Lucas' shirt. He came back down and she kiss behind his earlobe and the side of his neck. There lips met again and Lucas kissed behind Peyton's earlobes and moved down to her stomach where he kissed around her belly button before Peyton took off her shirt. They looked at each other breathing heavy before. They kissed again, falling back onto the bed…

Brooke walked back to Rachel's house trying to hold back the tears. What Lucas has told her hurt, but it was the truth. She needed to here the truth. She thought back to all the time they had spent and she couldn't hold back the tears that she knew were coming. She decided to call Haley to tell her that she finally told Lucas the truth, and the news that I'm sure neither her nor Nathan knew.

"Hello?" A cheery yet tired sounded Haley answered.

"Can I come over?" Brooke asked trying not to cry but it was not working.

"Sure, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Brooke whimpered, "I talked to Lucas. I'll be over in a couple seconds. Brooke hung up the phone and walked toward the apartment.

Naley's Apartment

Haley opened to see a crying Brooke staying on her stoop, "Come in Brooke, what happened." Haley walked Brooke over to the couch.

"He told me he loved me." Brooke whimpered.

"Well that's a good thing right?"

"But he said he loved Peyton more." Brooke wiped her eyes with the tissue Haley handed her. Haley was confused. He knew that he liked Peyton before but didn't know that he still loved her.

"He said they were dating." Brooke said after she stopped crying. Haley and Brooke talked for a while about Lucas and Peyton and how Haley couldn't believe he hadn't told her about him and Peyton.

"Well in his defense, you have been spending a lot of time with your husband."

"Yeah that is true. I need to go and talk to him."

"Well hey, I'm going to go. Call me when you talk to Luke." Brooke stood up and walked over to the door.

"You sure," Brooke nodded, "okay, don't be a stranger. Brooke waked over and opened the door to see a handsome, tanned guy standing there ready to knock on the door.

"Brooke!" The handsome stranger said.

"Landen." Brooke said in total shock…


	15. Chapter 15

In This Chapter: We discover who Landen is, a very emotional Naley scene, and LEYTON!!!

15: Sweet Dreams (are made of these)

Lucas' Room 

"Wow!" Lucas exclaimed falling over to the other side of the bed. He was breathing heavy and had never felt anything like that in his life.

"Yeah wow." Peyton had a giant smile on her face. "That was amazing." Peyton smiled over at Lucas who was smiling back. "I have been waiting for that for so long."

"Yeah me too Peyt, and know we can do that as much as we want." Lucas leaned over and began to kiss Peyton again. "Like right now." Lucas grinned as he caressed Peyton's stomach. Peyton giggles.

"I was thinking the same thing." Peyton moved closer to Lucas and they began to kiss again. Their bodies moved as one, and they were both in ecstasy.

Lucas and Peyton just laid there, they were finally together. Lucas smiled as he combed his fingers through Peyton's curly locks. "I could lie like this forever." He was met by the sounds of Peyton's breathing as she slept.

He smiled as he closed his eyes and fell sound asleep.

Naley's Apartment

"Landen?" Haley looked confused.

"Landen!" Brooke squealed as she jumped into the hug that he was offering. The two stood there in each others are for a couple seconds.

"Ah, hello, strange hot guy standing in my doorway; Brooke mind telling me who Landen is?" Brooke and Landen broke and looked over at Haley.

"Oh, sorry Prego Girl, Landen this is Prego Girl; Prego Girl, Landen. I met Landen last summer during my visit to California; we had some… fun to say the least. " Brooke giggled and Landen smiled. Haley walked over toward the door.

"Actually, it's Haley, I have told Brooke a million times to stop calling me that." Haley kicks Brooke in her shin.

"Ow," she growls at Haley and then returned her attention back to Landen, "So what are you doing her in Tree Hill."

"Well, my Dad is doing some big legal thing with a company in Savannah and we are going to be here for two weeks and I remembered you said you lived in Tree Hill from the e-mails so I decided to drop by, is that cool with you?"

"Oh my God Landen, of course it is." Brooke hugged Landen again, "So great to see you."

"So is this your place?" Landen walked in a little bit and looked around, "Nice."

"Well it was the last time I e-mail you, now Haley and her husband live in her and I live with my friend Rachel. It's a huge mansion, you'll love it." Nathan comes out of the bedroom and walks over to his wife.

"You never told me we were having guest Hales." Nathan says staring at Landen.

"Well, originally Brooke had just come over to talk, but when she was about to leave, Landen was outside of the door. He and Brooke are friends… I think." Landen reached out his hand toward Nathan and shook it.

"Landen Keynes."

"Nathan Scott."

"Sorry for intruding guys, Brooke never told me she moved. But we'll get out of your way; nice to meet you both. Common Brooke, take me on a tour of Tree Hill." Brooke nodded and they both headed out the door.

"And who was that?" Nathan asked bewildered at what had just happened.

"I have no idea." Haley said laughing.

Brooke and Landen walked around Tree Hill while Brooke pointed out al the things to see like where to get the best coffee (Karen's Café), the local club (Tric), the high school, Lucas' house, Peyton's house and everything in-between. Finally they ended up at Rachel's mansion.

"And this is where I live with Rachel." They stopped outside the door.

"Wow, nice." Landen gave the house an up/down, "Any chance I could get a peek inside?"

"You bet your ass!" Brooke said dragging Landen inside the door. Inside Brooke took Landen around and they finally ended up at Brooke and Rachel's bedroom. "And this is where I sleep. Do you wanna see where I sleep?" Landen nodded as Brooke pulled on the front of his shirt and opened the door.

Rachel was sitting on the bed, looking at herself on the Maxim magazine cover. She looked up to see Brooke walking in with some guy, "Oooh, who's the hottie Brooke?" Landen smiled and looked down.

"You made Maxim?" Landen walked over to the bed.

"Yeah, it isn't that big of a deal, what a minute, yes it is." Rachel smiled at Landen. 'Do you want an autograph? I have an extra copy here somewhere." Rachel reached on the floor and picked another magazine.

"He doesn't want your whore-graph Rachel." Rachel made a face at Brooke. "Common Landen, I'm hungry, let's go buy me something yummy, and then later maybe we can have dessert." Brooke walked over and smiled, grabbing Landen's hand and pulling him out the door.

Naley's Apartment

Haley was sitting on the couch and knew something wasn't right. She grabbed her stomach and groaned.

"Are you okay Hales?" Nathan looked over at his hunched over wife.

"Yeah, I think," Haley groaned, "Uh, no, Nathan something is wrong, Nathan I think we need to g to the hospital." Haley stood up and began to walk toward Nathan. Nathan looked over to where Haley was sitting on the couch and saw a dark stain on the cushion.

Nathan rushed out of there apartment and to the hospital.

Nathan sat in the waiting room again, three times in a couple weeks. Gain he sat there, his mind racing at the different possibilities. _Did we lose the baby? Was it because of the caffeine pills? Will we be able to have kids after this? _Nathan had been sitting there for what seemed like hours. He finally got up and walked over to the nurses' station. "Excuse me, could you tell me where my wife, Haley Scott, is?" The nurse looked up at him through her glasses, and popped her gum. "Please she is pregnant; I just want to make sure everything is okay." The nurse looked at her computer and typed in some random letters and she looked back up.

"Your wife is in her room, Room 519, you can go see her if you want." Nathan thanked the nurse and headed for the elevators.

Nathan walked into the room to see Haley lying in a bed. "Nathan?" She groaned weakly. Nathan walked over and grabbed her hand. He kissed her on the forehead, and wiped some stray hairs from here face.

"I am here, Hales don't worry. I would never leave you." Haley began to cry.

"I am so sorry; I shouldn't have taken those pills, now we lost our baby…" Haley couldn't control herself and the tears erupted out of her eyes. Nathan had never seen his wife in so much pain; it broke his heart to see this. As Nathan was trying to console his wife, the doctor came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, hi, I'm Doctor Swanne."

"Is everything alright with the baby?" Nathan asked quickly.

"Well, I saw that a couple weeks ago that Haley was admitted with stomach pains, caused by a high heart rate of a baby. Well, we had a complication of that and one of the babies was miscarriage." Haley began to cry and cry, she just sobbed so hard.

"I'm so sorry Nathan, I didn't mean for us to lose our child, I am so sorry." Nathan began to cry a little too. He had lost his child, he had lost his baby.

"But the other baby is perfectly healthy…" Haley and Nathan both looked up. Haley wiped tears form her eyes.

"Other baby, then that means…" Haley grabbed Nathan hand and squeezed hard.

"You were pregnant with twins…"


	16. Chapter 16

In This Chapter: Haley deals with the loss of one of her twins, Brooke and Landen get closer, and when someone form Tree Hill pass comes back to town, Lucas and Peyton's relationship is tested…

16: If I Had a Possession Over Judgment Day

Naley's Apartment

Haley just laid in bed and cried. She had been doing this for three days. She hadn't showered, hadn't went to school, hadn't eaten, and when she did eat it was only because Nathan begged her to so that she wouldn't kill the other baby, she hadn't moved for three days. The pillow was soaked with tears and every time she laid her head down, it would be soaked, but she didn't care. Haley didn't care about anything anymore. She had killed one of her babies. Whether the doctor said it was her fault or not didn't matter, she took the pills and killed her baby. The room was dark; the shades were down, curtains closed and the lights off. Haley hadn't seen daylight in those three days. Haley knew she should get out of bed, take a shower, eat something and go to school, but why both. The baby was safe if she stayed under the covers, nothing of the outside world could reach them. Haley thought back to what the doctor had told her and Nathan three days ago.

"_It looked like the other baby was developing at an extremely slower rate than the other. It was almost a month behind the other one. The extreme caffeine levels affected both of the babies but because the second child was so underdeveloped, you miscarried it. But it really had nothing to caffeine pills, Mrs. Scott; it was just that the child was so underdeveloped that any little thing would have killed it. I believe that is also why we thought you were only having one child. The healthy baby was so much bigger than the other than it blocked the child, so it was our mistake really. But I am deeply sorry about your loss."_

And with that the doctor was off, aiding another sick person. And as soon as she had entered, she was released, with a prescription and an outlandish hospital bill. Haley heard a soft knock on the door before the door open and Nathan walked in. "Time for your pill Hales." Haley pulled the blankets over her head as Nathan came over to the bed, sat the pill and water on the stand and crawled under the covers with Haley, "Common Hales, please just talk your pill for me, for our baby." Haley looked at Nathan. He looked so sad, in so much pain; all because of her. Nathan reached over and put an arm around his wife and held her. He wiped away her tears with his free hand and kissed her gently.

"We are going to get through us, but the only way we are going to get through it is if we work together, and that means you are going to have to get out of bed. " Haley didn't move. "Common Hales, you are still pregnant. You need to eat and take your medicine. I know you are in so much pain right now, I am too. There was nothing you could do for that other baby. Like the doctor said it wasn't developing at the right rate. You cannot beat yourself up over something that was going to happen anyway."

Haley looked at him. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. "But it is all my fault, I shouldn't have taken those caffeine pills, it might have made it if I didn't." Haley began to cry uncontrollably. Nathan just grabbed her closer to him.

"We have a good future ahead of us. We have a healthy baby, we are gong to Duke. But all that cannot happen if you are still in this bed under the covers. Please Haley, do this for me. I love you so much and I know that you didn't want to hurt the baby, I understand. Just get out of bed, and take a shower and then we can go out and get something to eat. You will feel better I promise, but it will take time. Plus you are starting to smell like ass." Nathan smiled as Haley laughed and smacked him with the pillow, if only for a minute.

"I am so lucky to have you. I don't know what I would do without you." Nathan leaned over ad kissed Haley.

"Common stinky; take your medicine, get out of bed and take a shower. Maybe if you are lucky I'll join you." He smiled and got out of the bed and walked over to the stand and grabbed the pill and the water. He handed it to Haley who took it and gulped down the water. Then slowly Haley pulled the covers back and placed her feet on the ground. For the first time in three days she knew it was going to be okay.

The Café 

Brooke laughed as she wiped the whipped cream off of Landen's nose and licked it off her fingers. "Yummy." Landen laughed and used his napkin to wipe off the rest. Brooke and Landen had been hanging out for the past four days, laughing, going to the movies, just hanging out and enjoying each others company. Brooke started to realize just how much she had enjoyed Landen's company when she was over in California. But even though she was still having a great time, she still couldn't get Lucas off her mind. What was he doing? Did he miss her? Was he thinking of her? She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. _Lucas is with Peyton now, I cannot keep thinking about him; especially when I'm with Landen._ Landen noticed that Brooke looked a little spacey.

"You okay Brooke?" Landen touched her hand. Brooke jumped back as her train of though was broken.

"Yeah," she smiled, "Lets get out of here." They paid for their coffees and éclairs and Brooke dragged Landen out of the door.

The next thing Brooke new is that they were at her room. "You remember my room right?" She pulled Landen in a pushed him on the bed. She grabbed a scrunchie off the dresser and placed it on the door handle outside of the room. A little think that she brought over from her old apartment that she and Rachel and agreed upon when she first moved in. Brooke shut the door and locked it just to be safe. Then she turned back to Landen.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Landen asked.

"Oh, I could think of something." Brooke walked over to Landen who was sitting on the bed and straddled him. They then began to kiss and they fell back onto the bed. Their kissing intensified and Landen pulled off his shirt and placed his hands under Brooke's. They began to kiss again. All the time that Brook and Laden were kissing, Brooke began to think of Lucas, how they use to do this. All the sudden Brooke stopped kissing Landen and jumped off of him. "I can't do this."

"Something wrong?" Landen looked confused. He had never been rejected by a girl before. "Don't you want me?"

Brooke looked over at Landen. His shirt was still off and she stared at his rock hard, chiseled six pack and his muscular arm. "Yes, but I cannot do this if I am thinking about someone else." Landen knew exactly who she was thinking about.

"Lucas?" Landen asked inquisitively.

"Yeah," Brooke sighed and sat sown on the bed next to Landen, "I mean we are over and he is dating Peyton, so why do I still think about him? Look I really think I am starting to like you Landen. As soon as I saw you a Haley's all those memories we shared over the summer flooded back. You are smart, funny, caring, and sexy as hell. But you aren't Lucas."

"And I never will be. See I won't try and be someone that I am not for you. That is just who I am. These past couple days have been the best days I have spent in a long time. I mean who gets to spent all day with the one and only Brooke Davis, noted fashion designer and smoking hot babe. I am the luckiest guy in the world right now. And if Lucas is too blind to see what he is missing, that is his problem. Look I know that it is hard to be broken up with someone that you love, I have been there. But if you keep dwelling on that person and don't let anyone else in, you will truly miss out on some great people. Now if you want to wait before your feelings for Lucas are over before you want to give me a chance, I will wait, but in a week and a half, I will be leaving back for California and we probably won't see each other ever again." Brooke smiled and wiped a tear that had formed and slid down her face away. No one had ever said anything like that to her since she was with Lucas. Brooke leaned over and began to kiss Landen again and they both fell back on the bed.

Peyton's Room 

Lucas is in Peyton's closet looking at her albums when she comes to her clothing and one skimpy little dress in particular. "Why don't you ever where this one?"

"Which one?" Lucas holds out his hand and show Peyton the dress. "Because I wasn't dating anyone and didn't have anyone to show it off to."

"Will you where it for me?" Lucas smiled and walked towards Peyton who was sitting on her bed drawing, and kissed her on the forehead. "What are you drawing?"

"I am just finishing a drawing of you, last night." Peyton laughed as she showed Lucas the naked picture of himself lying in his bed sleeping. "This is so going on the wall."

"Not if I can help it." Lucas said as he jumped on Peyton. She laughed as she moved away so Lucas couldn't get the picture. "Gimme the picture and no one will get hurt." Lucas said picking up a pillow and running toward Peyton. Peyton screamed and ran away. Lucas grabbed her and then fell on the bed. Lucas looked over at Peyton and brushed some her face and aced it behind her ear so her could she her hazel eyes. "How did I get so lucky?" He leaned over and gently kissed her.

Just then Peyton's stomach growled ruining the moment. They both looked at each other and laughed. "Do you wanna get something to eat?"

"Only if you wear this." Lucas held up the dress grinning.

"I'm not wearing that in public, but if you are a good little boy, you might get to take it off me tonight."

"You don't say?" Lucas leaned in and deeply kissed Peyton. The broke and again Peyton's stomach growled. "Common, lets go before that thing that was in your stomach gets out." Lucas walked over and grabbed Peyton's hand. They walked out of the door. They headed for the Café and get there in a couple minutes. They coupled the door and found a seat and sat holding hands and looking into each other's eyes and laughing. Karen came over and took there order. As she left, Peyton caught someone getting out of there seat and heading for the door. The person turned and saw Peyton and Lucas sitting and started to walk towards them.

"Peyton?" the guy said coming closer to the table.

Peyton looked at him and couldn't believe who she saw, "Jake…"


	17. Chapter 17

17: Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off

At the sound of Peyton saying Jake's name Lucas turned around to see a familiar face, "Hey Jake, it has been a long time." Jake walked over and grabbed a chair from a nearby empty table and sat in between Peyton and Luke. Peyton didn't say anything but stare at Jake; was he really sitting here, right beside her. All her memories flooded back to the last time she had seen him, how she had fly all the way down to Savannah just to see him. How she had planned there life together, how she had proposed and he at first said yes but then rejected her because of a wrong name. How after that she came to the realization of her feelings and how it almost destroyed her and Brooke's friendship, and now how she and Lucas were together. All this was because of one boy, Jake, the man who was sitting right next to her, chatting away with her boyfriend. Peyton got up.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Peyton said clearing her throat.

"Okay babe, hurry back, the food is coming." Peyton didn't even hear what Lucas had said to her, she was too withdrawn. She ran to the restroom, opened and locked the door. Then she cried. For everything that had happened, she cried. It was like a volcano eruption of emotion in her. She screamed, she cried, she threw things. She finally found herself laying again the wall beside the sink, crying so hard she couldn't breathe.

She couldn't explain what was happening to her. All this emotion from seeing one guy, but it wasn't just any guy. Oh no, it was Jake, the guy that Peyton could see herself with for the rest of her life. The one she planned on marrying. But those days were long gone, and she was with Lucas now and she was happy, right? Just then there was a knock on the door and a voice calling from the other side,

"You okay in there Peyton?" It was Lucas, "Your food is getting cold and Jake wants to talk to you." Oh God, just hearing his name sent earthquakes of emotion through her body. She quickly sat up and quickly turned on the water and grabbed a paper towel to wipe off her face.

"I'll be right out." She called trying to fix her make-up and make it look like she hadn't been crying for the past fifteen minutes. She heard an okay and then silence. Peyton splashed some water on her face and then checked herself out in the mirror. She looked okay. She unlocked the door and walked back toward the table, planting a weak smile on her face. She sat down and stared at her sandwich. It was indeed cold. Lucas looked over at her.

"Let me go warm that up for you." And with that Lucas picked up the plate and walked toward the kitchen. Peyton just stared at the table.

"So, how have you been?" It took her a while before she realized that Jake was talking to her.

"Oh, uh, I'm good." She looked up at his face, his beautiful face. The one she had fallen in love with, the one that she loved to kiss. "So why are you in town?"

"Well now that the greeting is out of the way. What is wrong Peyton? I mean I sit down for two minutes and you run to the restroom, and you won't even look at me in the eyes."

"I'm looking at you in the eyes, see." Peyton looked deeply into his eyes, those eyes she feel in love with. _No, I can't, I am with Lucas. Dear God, why did he have to come back? Just when things are good, he has to come back and screw with my emotions._ "I am fine, I swear. I was just wondering why you were here and not in Savannah with Jenny." Lucas came back with a new sandwich for her and sat it down in front of her. Peyton picked up the sandwich and took a huge bite and chewed slowly so that she didn't have to speak.

"So what were you two talking about?" Lucas said sitting down and taking a sip of his drink.

"Peyton asked me why I was back in town." Peyton nodded. "Well, my band booked a gig at Tric, but I promised Karen not to tell you because I didn't want you to know I was in town."

"Why?" Peyton asked swallowing and finally speaking up.

"I know the way we ending things was bad, Peyton, and I didn't want you to get hurt again by you seeing me, so I decided that it was better for you to find out by yourself than by me coming and ruining your day." There he was, caring Jake. Peyton couldn't stop staring at him now.

"Oh common Jake, you know that would never happen." She was lying threw her teeth, she saw him for five seconds and she ran to the bathroom and cried for fifteen minutes. "You'll always have a special place in my heart." Peyton leaned over and gave Jake a hug and continued their conversation.

Lucas looked over at Peyton who was now laughing and joking with Jake. He was glad to see Jake but in his heart he knew that Peyton still loved him. But they were together, him and Peyton, and she loved him. She wouldn't do anything to ruin that right? Lucas got nervous and began to fidget. Why was he like this? He wasn't like this with Brooke, he was more patient. So what was it that was driving him crazy? The way that she laughed when Jake made a joke; or the way she looked at him. He wasn't jealous of Jake was he? No, they were just catching up, it had been a while. There was nothing going on.

"So what are you guys going to do now?"

"Well we were going to go back to," Lucas began.

"Nothing, why?" Peyton said in place of what Lucas was saying.

"Do you wanna go get some ice cream or something?" Jake smiled. Peyton sighed, she could get lost in that smile.

"Okay." Peyton got up and grabbed her bag. "You wanna go Luke?"

"Nah, I think I am going to go home, it's been a long day." What was he saying, letting his girlfriend and her ex go out by themselves. It was too late to take it back. He smiled at Peyton. "Go ahead, go catch up."

"Alright, I'll be come over when we are done." Peyton walked over and kissed Lucas on the cheek and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry. I want to be with you. I love you Broody Guy." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Broody Girl, now go have fun." Lucas sat back down as we watched the two of them walk off. He hoped Peyton would do the right thing.

"Shut up, I so did not." Peyton said laughing and smack Jake in the arm.

"Yeah you did." Jake and Peyton were in line for ice cream and were bring up stories of the past. They were laughing and joking like Jake had never left. Peyton had really missed him, this. Finally they were up in line. "Two strawberry cones." The waiter registered the order and Jake paid.

"You remembered" Peyton smiled as he handed her cone.

"Of course I did. How could I forget?" He smiled as he licked his cone. Hey began to walk. "So what was that back at the Café? Are you and Lucas dating?" Peyton looked at him. She wanted to say no, that she still loved Jake and that he was wrong in Savannah."

"Yeah, we are and I am so happy with him."

Jake smiled. "I'm glad Peyton. You need some happiness in your life." They stopped walking and they looked at each other. Peyton was remembering all the great times that they had spent, especially before Keith's fake wedding. She licked her ice cream and got some on her nose. Jake smiled at her.

"What?"

"You just got a little, here." Jake wiped the ice cream off her nose. They looked into each others eyes. Then Jake leaned down and they both closed there eyes…


	18. Chapter 18

18: I'm Only Happy When It Rains

Brooke's Bedroom

Brooke just laid in Landen's arms; it felt good to just sleep with someone without having sex. She just needed someone to hold her and tell her everything was alright. Lucas use to do that; but now he was with Peyton. She wasn't upset. She knew it would happen; that was the biggest thing that she feared was Peyton and Lucas getting together, but why? She honestly didn't know. All Brooke knew is that she still did love Lucas, but it was for the wrong reasons. She loved him only when she couldn't have him. But those days were over, and she had Landen. Brooke was so happy with Landen, he understood that she needed time to figure herself out and he respected that. Brooke looked over at the clock. It was only nine thirty. She sighed and laid back down.

"What is wrong?" Landen said without opening his eyes.

"I was just wondering what will happen when you have to leave. I mean, I am having so much fun with you. I haven't had this much fun with anyone since…" She trailed off

"Since Lucas? You can say his name Brooke. I won't get offended. You still love him, I get that. And I told you that you talk as much time as you need in order to figure things out, and if you want this, us." Landen opened his eyes and looked at Brooke. Everything that Landen as saying was something that Lucas would say. It was like she had found another Lucas. Maybe that is why she was so attracted to him.

Brooke leaned over and gave Landen a small peck on the lips. Then the door opened and Rachel walked in. "Oh, if I knew you were getting busy, I would have brought popcorn. I love a good porno."

"Okay, first off, we didn't have sex. We were going to but I'm just not ready to, yet."

"Wow, are you sure you don't wanna be a Clean Teen, because I'll join if you will. I love a good join brooking session." Rachel smiled over at Landen. "Honey, she maybe celibate, but I ain't. You could crawl into this bed any day."

Brooke looked over at Rachel with a disgusted look on her face. "Would you quit hitting on him? He is leaving for California in a couple days anyways, and I think they already have crabs in California." Landen laughed and got up from the bed.

"Well Brooke I think I am going to head back to the hotel. I will call you tomorrow. How's a movie sound?"

Brooke smiled as he walked toward the door, "Perfect. See you tomorrow." Landen closed the door on his way out as Brooke fell back on the bed and let out a loud sigh.

"You better sleep with him, before I do. Prime meat like that will only spoil if not eaten up."

"Do you ever not think about sex?" Brooke looked over to Rachel.

"When I'm having it, oh wait yes I am. No I don't. So what is this not sleep with Mr. Yummy anyway."

"I don't know. Sex always complicates things. I just wanted to see if I could start a relationship that wasn't solo based on how fast we had sex or how good the sex was."

"Was that how it was with Lucas?" Brooke glared over at Rachel.

"No we loved each other. There was a difference."

"You had sex didn't you, so how was your relationship not based on sex?" Brooke couldn't say anything. Rachel was right. "See I told you." Brooke laid back down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. This time was going to be different.

Naley's Apartment

Haley woke up in a dark room and looked at the clock. It was nine forty-five. She had been napping for six hours. She hobbled out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. She was feeling nauseous and puked a good three or four times before she could walk again. She flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth and washed her hands. "Nathan?" She called out, but she got no response. "Nathan?" She called again. Nothing. Haley was getting worried. She headed for the kitchen only to fine a red candle glowing by the couch and with it a note:

_Hales, _

_Go outside to the car and drive to the beach where we got married the first time. I will be waiting for you. _

_Always and Forever,_

_Nathan_

Beside the note were the set of car keys. Haley got the keys and walked out to the car and got inside. On the dashboard there was another note:

_Hales, _

_Almost forgot, I have something for you to wear. It is sitting in the backseat. Go put it on and then go to the beach, I will be there waiting._

_Always and Forever,_

_Nathan_

Haley looked in the back seat to see a beautiful red dress. She ran into the house to change and then drove to the spot where Nathan and she had gotten married the first time.

When she got there, there was another candle and note:

_Hales, _

_Follow the rose petals till you see me. Take the candle with you so you can see. I have found a secluded spot on the beach. I will be waiting._

_Always and Forever,_

_Nathan_

Haley turned around to se a trail of rose petals that seemed to lead to a place over a small sand dune. Haley picked up the candle and began to walk carefully on the sand. The rose petals seemed to go on forever. She final reached the top of the dune and looked out. She gasps at what she saw. The full room hung high in the sky and illuminated the ocean. She then looked down to see more she saw more petals. She followed them till she saw a red glow and tons of red roses surrounding a romantic picnic. Then she saw him. Nathan was standing in a tuxedo waiting for her to transcend the dune and into his arms.

"Nathan she said running toward him. You did all this?" She smiled and kissed him.

Nathan smiled. "I knew that you were still upset about the other baby, so I thought I would plan a romantic moonlight picnic, with of course, macaroni and cheese along with some one your other favorites." Nathan smiled and leaned down to kiss his wife. "I love you Haley James Scott." Haley smiled and stared at the moon and the ocean in front of her. Her dreams had finally come true.

Jake leaned down and closed his eyes as did Peyton. There lips almost touched before Peyton opened her and realized what was about to happen. She back away. "I'm sorry Jake, I am with Lucas. I love him. And I know all to well what happens when you kiss someone else. I'm sorry." And with that Peyton looked away and run to Lucas' house. Jake smiled as he watched he run to Lucas.

"That's my girl."

Lucas' Room

Lucas was lying on his bed, his mind wandering. What wee they doing? How could he just let them go off when he knew there past? Just then his door opened and Peyton ran in. "I love you." She walked over to the bed and began to kiss Lucas hard. Lucas reciprocated the kiss and they laid on the bed kissing. Lucas finally broke the kiss and sat up in bed.

"Not that I mind Peyton, but what was that about. I mean the first thing I know is that you were out with Jake; then you run in here and kiss me like that. What is going on? What happened?" Peyton was silent for a moment. Should she tell him? Would he get mad? Nothing happened so I don't think he will be mad. She let out a breath.

"Okay, you know that we went for ice cream and I don't know it was fun. We reminisced about the old time and how much fun we had had together. And then at the ice cream parlor, he remembered my favorite ice cream and then I got ice cream on my nose and he wiped it off…" Peyton got silent. Lucas looked at her. He wasn't sure what he was being told, but he was sure that he wasn't going to like it. Finally he just came out with it.

"You kissed him didn't you?" Peyton looked up.

"No we didn't. We almost did, we were really close to kissing, and then I thought about you and how much it would hurt you if I kissed him. And I couldn't do it. I couldn't bear to hurt you." Peyton grabbed Lucas' face. "I love you Lucas Scott, and no one in this world is going to change that. In fact the whole time we were together, I wished that you were there with me, to hold me, kiss me, to just be with me. I love you Broody Guy."

Lucas smiled. "I love you too Broody Girl." And with those words they began to kiss and fell back onto the bed as the world around them faded away…


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: I am shaking some things up a bit, don't hate me, I have a plan… Just let me work.. It will work out I promise 

19: Who Needs Enemies With Friends Like These?

Before Peyton knew it, her fantasy had ended and hers and Jakes lips had met. After that she froze, not holding the kiss, but just shocked that Jake had kissed her, and she accepted it. "Why did you just do that?" Peyton said as she opened her eyes. "I am with Lucas, I just told you that." Jake stepped back.

"I am sorry; I don't know what came over me. Wow, I cannot believe we just kissed."

"NO, we didn't kiss, you kissed me; there is a difference. Oh my God what am I going to tell Lucas?"

"You don't have to tell him anything, it was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything. I mean it didn't mean anything right?"

"No, you are the one who made me realize I loved Lucas, and now I, I don't know. God Jake why did you have to come back, my life was good, Lucas and I are doing good; Brooke and I becoming friends again, and aside from the whole Derek thing, my life is great, and now you come and screw up everything again." She was crying. She couldn't help it; she knew exactly what happened when you kiss someone and not tell them. "I have to tell Lucas, God this is going to kill him. How could I? Peyton cried. Jake walked over toward her, "No, don't touch me, just go, you have done enough." Jake took one step closer. "Go!" Peyton yelled before she started to cry harder. Jake sighed and then walked away, knowing that he messed up.

Peyton got up and walked to her house, she knew she had to tell Lucas about the kiss but she couldn't face him right now, not with the fresh memory of the kiss in her head. She walked into her room and laid down on the bed. She cried. Just then her cell phone vibrated and she looked to see that Lucas was calling. She terminated the call even before Lucas could say Hello. A few second later, it vibrated again. This time she let it and then looked to see that she had a voice mail. She checked it to heard Lucas:

"Hey Peyton, you said you were coming over but you never showed, so I just wanted to know if everything was okay. I guess I will just drop by later, alright. I will see you in a little bit, oh and I love you Broody Girl."

Peyton cried when she heard those last words, "Not after you hear what happened." She wiped her tears and went into the bathroom. A couple seconds later she heard a knock on the door and Lucas walked into the room, "Hey Broody Girl, what happened?"

"Oh I just got tired and told Jake I was going to head home. I was just going to tell you, but I was in the bathroom."

"Okay, what is it Peyton, common, I know you better than anyone, that's why we work so well." Tears slid down Peyton's face.

"It's nothing."

Lucas walked over and held Peyton's face, "Common Peyt, it can't be that bad…"

"I love you Lucas. Just know that." Lucas looked confused.

"I love you too Peyton, what does that have anything to…"

"I kissed Jake." The tears start flowing

"You what?"

"Please Luke, don't make me say it again. It was a mistake." Lucas looked over at her, there was anger in his eyes. The let go of her and walked away. He turned around.

"No, this, us, this was a mistake." Peyton couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth.

"Luke, no, please, I am sorry."

"How many times had we been through the exact same thing when I was with Brooke? And of all the people, Peyton, you kiss Jake. I can't stay here, I have to, I have to go." Lucas turned around and walked out the door.

"Lucas, wait please, don't go, Lucas please. I love you, I need you." Peyton cried as she heard the front door slam and she fell onto the bad, and cried in the silence.

Lucas was so upset that he couldn't see straight. He was on a mission. He walked to the hotel that Jake was staying at and asked what room he was in. he desk clerk told him and Lucas promptly thanked before heading toward the room. He got there and knocked on the door and when Jake answered, punched him square in the face before walking back to his house.

Peyton couldn't move, she felt so numb, but somehow she managed to grab her phone and called Brooke.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brooke, its Peyton. Can you come over?"

"Yeah P. Sawyer, what is wrong?"

"Just come here." Peyton said before she began crying again.

"Okay, hold on, it will be okay." Brooke hung up and told Landen that she needed to see Peyton and that she would be right back. Landen nodded.

Brooke arrived at Peyton's to find lying on her bed, crying so hard that she shook. "On my God, Peyton, honey, what is wrong?' She ran over to the bed and laid next to Peyton.

"I, messed, up." Peyton said in between heaves.

"What happened?" Brooke hugged her new ex-best friend.

Peyton controlled her breathing and sat up, "Lucas and I went to the Café and he was there?"

"Who?"

"Jake, Jake is back in town."

"Oh my God. What did you do?"

"Well at first I ran away and cried. Then I got it together and we talked, and then Jake and I went for ice cream and he kissed me."

"P. Sawyer, you got to stop kissing everyone. Did you learn anything from the whole me you and Luke thing. It only ends up in heartbreak."

"That's not all. I told Lucas."

"Well that is new. What did he do?"

"He said that our relationship was a mistake; that he couldn't even look at me. He was so anger Brooke, I am scared I lost him." Brooke hugged Peyton as she cried on her shoulder. It had been so long since either one of them had been like this, friends, but it felt right. Brooke wasn't going to get upset over a boy. She was going to be there for Peyton. She remembered when Lucas had walked in on her and Chris, the anger in his face. She knew exactly what it was like to be afraid to lose him. But he had Landen now and she was happy. Wasn't she?

Brooke stayed with Peyton and they talked and cried until finally Peyton fell asleep. Brooke's cell phone vibrated and she looked to see she had a text message from Landen telling her to meet her at the beach. Brooke quietly got up and wrapped a blanket around Peyton before she left to go see Landen.

The moon shone brightly on the water was Brooke walked up to Landen and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey, how is Peyton?"

"Feeling defeated, but she fell asleep so she should be okay. Something happened with Lucas, but I don't want to think about it."

Landen looked at her, "I didn't want to talk about that anyway. Look I have had such a great time spending this last week with you, but I am leaving in a few days to go back home. I don't want it to end. I think I am falling in love with you Brooke."

Brooke smiled as she leaned up to Landen, "I think I love you too." She kissed him. "I don't want you to leave."

"Then don't." Landen smiled down at her. Brooke had a look of total confusion on her face.

"Come with me," Landen said, "Come to California with me…"


	20. Chapter 20

20: You Can't Always Get What You Want

The Beach

Haley laid in Nathan's arms watching the waves crash into the shore. The moon still hung high in the sky illuminating everything on the beach. The small fire that Nathan made gave off a soft glow that hit Nathan's face in just the right way. He smiled, "So how did you like our date?" Haley looked up at him and softly kissed him softly on the lips.

"It was perfect, everything was perfect; you are perfect." Haley looked over at the picnic dinner that Nathan had made. "Ugh, I think I ate too much. Damn you macaroni and cheese." Nathan laughed as Haley back on his chest and breathed slowly. She moved slightly and held her stomach.

"You okay?" Nathan looked down at his wife as the moon shone on her beautiful face.

"Yeah, the baby just kicked."

"It's kicking already?" Nathan questioned.

"Yeah, would you like to feel?" Nathan nodded and Haley grabbed his hand and placed it on her bulging stomach. At first Nathan felt nothing, but in a couple of seconds Nathan felt a short, forced pressure on his on his hand. He smiled.

"He is going to be an athlete like his daddy." At the hospital the last time, Haley had a sonogram to see if the baby was okay. The healthy one had turned out to be a boy and the other one was suppose to be a girl. Nathan held Haley's and the whole time and a tear slid down his face. It was amazing. There it was, their baby; it was really there. He looked over at Haley, who was crying too, and smiled. "He's beautiful." Nathan leaned over and kissed Haley.

First they saw their children and now Nathan was feeling their little boy kicking like crazy.

"I cannot believe we created something so perfect, I mean I have never made anything in my life other than three pointers."

"Well his is definitely your kid." Haley said holding her stomach, "He won't stop kicking." Nathan laughed.

"Keith." Haley said all the sudden.

"What about him."

"No, I want to name him Keith." Nathan smiled.  
"I think that is a great name."

"Keith James Scott, has a ring to it doesn't it?"

"Perfect." Nathan leaned down and kissed Haley.

"I want to talk to Karen first though before we name him."

"I'm sure that she wouldn't mind."

As the moon shone over the beach, Haley yawned.

"You tired?" Nathan asked

"No, not really," Haley said leaning back and closing her eyes, letting out another yawn.

"Do you want to go home?" Nathan asked but Haley didn't answer. She had fallen asleep on her perfect day. Nathan smiled as he got up and laid a blanket over his wife while her cleaned up. Then he walked over and scooped Haley into his arms and walked her to the car and headed home.

Peyton's Room

Peyton woke up alone in her room, "Brooke?' She sat up and found a note from Brooke saying that she made to meet Landen at the beach. She got out of bed and checked her cell phone hoping that Lucas had given her a call. She had none. Peyton walked across the room. She came to her computer and turned it on. Her screen saver popped up and a tear slid down her face. There, staring back at her was a recent picture of her and Lucas kissing. She remembered that day well…

Lucas had called her at six in the morning, waking her up.

"Lucas, it is six in the morning. You'd better have a damn good reason for calling."

"Get up and get a shower. I'll be over in ten minutes." That was all he said. Peyton looked over at the clock that shone 6:05. "This had better be good." She laid back in bed and threw the blanket back over her head. Then she heard her cell phone go off and she grabbed it and looked at the text message.

_Get up. I have something planned. You'll love it, I promise._

Peyton groaned and got up from bed. She walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower. She undressed and stepped into the steaming water. She let the water hit hr for a couple of minutes. She then showered and got out of the shower and smelled coffee and food. She quickly got dressed and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Lucas was standing in her kitchen scrambling some eggs and frying some bacon. Already on the table was a cup of coffee and some pancakes.

"What is all this?" Peyton said walking over to her boyfriend. Lucas turned around and smiled.

"It's called breakfast. You see some people in strange places eat food in the morning."

"You don't say?"

"Crazy, ain't it?" Lucas leaned over and kissed Peyton. "You're pancakes are getting cold." Peyton walked over to the table and sat down.

"I didn't know you could cook." Peyton said pouring some sugar into her coffee.

"I have my secrets. That and my mother owns a Café." He said as he walked over and placed some eggs and bacon on Peyton's plate and some on his own. "Now eat up, we got a big day."

That was one of the best days that Peyton ever had. First Lucas took to her to an art show, and then to a little club where a local band was playing, followed by a dinner on the beach. Peyton and Lucas laughed and joked over dinner. This was where the picture was taken and now where the screensaver came from. Peyton turned off the computer and left the house, knowing that she needed to fix things before it was too late.

Lucas' Room

Lucas was lying in bed when there was a knock on his door before Peyton walked in. Lucas turned over in his bed not looking at Peyton as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Lucas, please talk to me, let me explain."

"What is there to explain, you kissed another guy; no you kissed an ex boyfriend. How can you explain that?" Lucas turned over to see Peyton crying.

"It was a mistake Luke, it didn't mean anything." Peyton wiped a tear from her face.

"No, see Peyton, a kiss does mean something. How could you say it doesn't?"

"It didn't, and Jake kissed me, I was in shock when it happened. That is why I came home because I told him to leave I told him I loved you. And I do."

Lucas sat up in bed. "Well you have a funny way of showing it. You know, I think I finally realize how Brooke felt every time we kissed."

"Lucas please, you aren't being fair."  
"No Peyton, I think I am. You cannot just come over and ask me to forgive you for something that happened hours ago. Something that I am still pissed about. Peyton, I love you, but right now, I don't think I do. Please just go before you make things worse." Peyton looked over at Lucas as he rolled back over. She wiped her tears and got off the bed. She walked out of the room knowing that she had just made things worse. She walked back to her house and entered her bedroom. Peyton went over to the desk and looked for a number. She found it in a drawer and quickly dialed the number.

"Hello, Rick?"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me. Keep them coming. There is some sexual content at the end of this chapter so be forewarned.**

**Chapter 21: I Wanna Be Sedated**

**The Beach**

"Come with me Brooke, come with me Brooke. I don't want to leave you." Landen gazed into Brooke's eyes. Brooke's gaze fell to the ground.

"Landen, you know I would love to, but I can't. I have friends here, I have graduation coming up, and I have a life here. I just can't pack up and leave it all behind."

"But I'm not here Brooke, you know I can't stay, I wish I could but my Dad won't let me, I already tried. I don't want to lose you." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Common, there will be the beach, the shopping, the sun…" He leaned down and passionately kissed her. "…and more of that." Brooke smiled and then her mind went to Lucas, if she left for California she would never see him again. Brooke knew that he loved Peyton and they were together but she could still be friends with him right? And then she thought of Peyton, the girl she grew up with, her best friend in the world. How could she just leave when things between then had just gotten good again. Brooke thought about Nathan and Haley, and the baby. She thought off all the good times, and the bad, but they were all worth it. She couldn't leave, not yet. She had too much here to let go of. Brooke looked up at Landen.

"I'm sorry, I just can't leave. This is my home. There is only one Tree Hill." Landen looked down at her. A small tear had formed and was trickling its way down Brooke's face. He wiped it down his finger and smiled.

"Brooke, its okay, I understand. You've got too much history here. I just thought that you would like to get away from that history."

"My history is what made me the girl that is standing in front of you, the girl that you fell in love with. Without my history I wouldn't be the girl I am toady."

"I love you Brooke Penelope Davis, and I'm not going to let 2700 miles get in the way." I'm going to come back to Tree Hill I swear, and then maybe you will be ready to come with me. I'm leaving in the morning. You don't have to come if you don't want." Brooke nodded. Landen leaned down and softly kissed Brooke on the forehead. "Goodbye Brooke." He let her go and began to walk away. Brooke stared out in the water and just et the tears fall.

_What have I done?_ Brooke sat down on the sand and cried.

  
**Peyton's Room**

"Who wants to know," said a familiar voice on the other end of the phone. Peyton hesitated for a speaking.

"Peyton."

"Well isn't this a surprise. What can I do for you Peyton, wait I already have an idea. Meet me behind Tric with the money and I got you cover." The other end hung up and Peyton sat up shaking, _Am I really going to do this again?_

Peyton stood behind Tric waiting to make a deal with the devil. Just then Rick turned the corner and smiled as Peyton walked into the light. "There she is; pretty Peyton. It's been a what, a year, so why call now, have a bad day at cheer practice?" Peyton looked over at Rick. Why was she here; because she and Lucas had a fight? She was stronger than this; Derek made her stronger than this. Peyton's cell rang and she checked to see she had a message from Brooke and turned and began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Rick yelled to her.

"For another bad day of cheer practice."

Peyton walked into her room to find Brooke sitting on her bed. "Boy's suck." Brooke said through her tears.

"Did something happen with Landen?"

"He is leaving tomorrow." Peyton walked over and sat on her bed and Brooke put her head in her lap. "What is wrong with us? We are smoking hot babes and we screw up every relationship that we get into." Peyton laughed as she pulled back the comforter and Brooke jumped in under them. "Thanks P. Sawyer. I'm exhausted." Peyton just smiled as she climbed into bed and turned off the light.

Peyton woke up to a crash in her house, then she heard Brooke yell sorry from downstairs. She swung her legs around the side of the bed and walked downstairs. Brooke was in the kitchen with a whole bunch of craft paper and other crafty things. She had knocked over a bowl to the floor and that was what woke her up. "What are you doing." Peyton said sitting in a chair.

"Last night I was thinking about how we are all feeling a little blue about what has all happened. So I decided that I am going to throw Haley a baby shower." Brooke smiled as she held up an invitation she had made. Peyton looked at her.

"You do realize that they throw baby showers a month or two before the baby is due, not five months."

"Well this will be a Pre Baby Shower. What do you say P. Sawyer, we could all use a good party to brighten our moods, plus I'm going to need a DJ, and hot guys."

"Okay Brooke, I'll DJ but I can't help you with the hot guys." Brooke smiled and tossed some paper at Peyton. "I'm glad we are friends again Brooke. I missed this."

"Me too P. Sawyer; hoes over bros?"

"Hoes over bros."

**The School**

Haley was walking to her locker trying not to be late for class because she has already missed enough and was falling behind. She was almost there when she was stopped by Brooke who was waving a piece of paper in front of here, "Hey Prego Girl."

"Hey Brooke, what is up? I'm kinda in a hurry, so can we walk and talk?"

"Yeah, this is what's up." Brooke said handing Haley a custom made invitation as they reached Haley's locker. Haley looked over the invitation, and stuffed books into her locker.

"A baby shower, for me, Brooke I am only a few months pregnant. Isn't it a little early for a baby shower?"

"Oh common Haley, it can be a pre baby shower. Plus with all the crappy things that have been happening, if figured we could all use a party. What do you say? Everyone is going to be there. Plus there will be presents." Brooke smiled. Haley had to admit it was hard not to give in.

"Fine." Haley said as she slammed her locker shut.

"Great," Brooke squealed. "Be there at nine. This is going to so great." Just then the bell rang.

"Oh great I'm late again."

"Oh I'll just right you a hall pass."

"You can do that."

"The perks of being Student Body Present, common I'll walk you to class." Brooke smiled as she wrapped her arm around Haley's back and walked with her to class.

**Peyton's Room**

Brooke and Peyton were getting ready for Haley's big baby shower in Peyton's room. Peyton was in her bathroom applying make-up to her face while Brooke was checking herself out in the mirror. "Is this dress too short?" Brooke asked hiking the dress up a little higher.

Peyton looked over from putting mascara on her eyelashes. "All your dresses are too short."

"Great." Brooke said making sexy faces in the mirror. Peyton laughed as she put on some lip gloss.

"So how many people are coming to this excuse for a party."

"Well the normal people; Haley, Nathan, Skillz, Bevin, Rachel, Mouth…"

"Lucas?" Peyton said quietly stuffing her makeup into her makeup bag. Brooke came over and hugged Peyton, putting her chin on her shoulder.

"He'll come around Peyton. He maybe slow, but he's not dumb." They hug.

"I thought baby showers were only for girls?"

"What's the fun of only girls?" Brooke broke the hug, smacking Peyton's butt, "Now common, we got a party to get to."

**Naley's Apartment**

"Nathan, common, you have been in the shower for an hour. I need to get ready for baby shower." Haley said walking into the bathroom.

"You could always come join me." Nathan said as he leaned his head out of the steaming shower.

"As tempting as the sounds, I have an hour to get ready and have yet to shower. So get your ass in gear." Haley flushed the toilet as she walked out of the bathroom leaving the shower water freezing and Nathan to jump out.

**Tric**

Peyton was busy picking out the music selection from the vast bins that she had brought form home. She picked out the records and sat them down on a table. "So, I guess they settled for less when picking a DJ." Peyton looked up to see Mouth standing in front of the DJ booth.

"Mouth, how ya been?" Peyton came down and hugged him.

"As good as I've ever been. Hey I wanted to ask how you've been. Lucas told me about the whole Derek thing. How you been?"

Peyton looked down. "Good as I can be. How was the college visit?"

"Great. I saw some really good colleges. Oh, hey there is Rachel. I need to go catch up wither. I'll talk to you later?" Peyton nodded as Mouth walked toward Rachel and then she headed over towards Brooke.

"Everything looks great Brooke."

"I know lets get this party started." Brooke said as Lucas walked up to the two of them.

"And that's my cue." Peyton said as she walked away leaving the two alone. Brooke and Lucas talked while more and more people came into Tric. Peyton started the music everyone started to dance and mingle. Just then Brooke got up on the Stage and announced that Haley and Nathan were here just as they walked into the club. Everyone started clapping and Peyton started the music again.

"Brooke, this is crazy. The place looks amazing. Thanks for doing this for us." Haley said walking up to Brooke holding Nathan's hand.

"It was nothing. Besides we all need to have a little fun after the hell everyone as been here." Brooke smiled as she looked over at Peyton, then to Lucas.

This was killing her; she needed to fix things with Lucas. Peyton was staring at Lucas while he talked to Fergie and Mouth for a little bit. The she saw him head off to the bathroom. She put on a couple of long songs and ran after Lucas. Lucas walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Peyton walked up and heard a flush before entering the bathroom and locking the door.

"Peyton!" Lucas said as he turned around to see her standing in front of the door.

"I need to talk to you." Peyton said as she walked toward him.

"Okay, Peyton, I don't know what there is to talk about but ambushing me in the bathroom doesn't help with matters."

"Lucas, common, it was a mistake. It didn't mean anything. It just happened."

"Kinda like us dating. That just kinda happened."

"Luke, that is so not fair. You know that I love you. I told you so. Or did you forget the whole Derek incident already."

"How could I forget, I was afraid that you died. I thought I had lost you and hat was when I realized that I loved you. But then I tell you I love you and then you go and mess it up."

"I was a mistake Luke, God you are the king of mistakes, I thought you would understand."

"Yeah well you kissed Jake."

"And you shot me, but you don't see me all pissed about that. How can you forgive Brooke for sleeping with Chris Kellar but not forgive me for a kiss. Yeah that makes sense."

"God, you're so hot when you are anger."

"What?" Peyton said as Lucas walked up and began to passionately kiss her. Peyton kissed him back as hard as she could. Something had taken over her; all she wanted was Lucas. Lucas pushed Peyton against the bathroom wall and continued to kiss her. He paused for Peyton to take off his shirt where she kissed behind his ear and his neck and his bare chest while fumbling with his belt. Peyton took off her shirt and their lips met again. Lucas kissed her neck and behind her ear, the place he knew all to well you turn her on. Their clothes fell off and now Lucas was clan in boxers and Peyton her bra and panties. The kissing and groping intensified. "I want you so bad." Peyton moaned as she kissed his chest. Pretty soon the boxers, bra and panties were thrown on the ground. Lucas lifted Peyton up and she wrapped her legs around Lucas's thighs. Lucas entered her and she let out a loud moan as he began to slowly thrust. He kissed her neck and collar bone and the two moved together in the heat of the moment while the party raged outside.


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow... thanks for all the reviews, I love to read what my readers think. Sorry it took so long... my holiday was crazy. The songs used in this chapter belong to the respectable artists and please leave a review. Enjoy**

**Chapter 22: Tomorrow Never Knows**

Nathan was sitting on a couch as Haley walked up to sit down beside him holding a champagne glass full of a bubbly liquid. "Is that?" Nathan looked at her as she sipped her drink. He grabbed the glass from her and took a sip.

Haley grabbed the glass away from him and looked at him, "7 Up, what did you think it was champagne?" Nathan looked at her innocently. "I wouldn't do that to our child. I would never intentionally hurt him." Nathan pouted. "Oh don't give me that. Brooke won't even let me look at a drink let alone give me champagne." Nathan was still pouting.

"I'm sorry; I was just looking out for our boy." Nathan said acting all sweet and innocent.

"Oh come here." Haley grabbed Nathan face and placed a passionate kiss on him. "I love that you are looking out for us but you have to trust me. Believe me I already feel horrible about the caffeine pills; I just want you to trust me again."

"I do trust you Hales, I do. I just don't want anything else to happen to you, you have been through enough already." Haley leaned over and kissed me again just as "My Love" came on.

"Good, now that that is over; come on and dance with me." Haley sat down her drink and grabbed Nathan's hands and dragged him onto the dance floor. Everyone was out dancing and having a good time expect two people. Haley started to sing the words as she and Nathan danced.

_'Because, I can see us holding hands_

_walking on the beach our toes in the sand_

_I can see us in the country side_

_sitting in the grass laying side by side_

_You can be my baby_

_Gonna make you my lady_

_Girl you amaze me_

_Ain't gotta do nothin crazy_

_See all I want you to do is be my love.'_

Haley sang as she seductively danced with Nathan who smiled and dance along with her. Brooke came up and started to dance beside them.

"Where are Lucas and Peyton?" Brooke said as she was dancing with Haley and Nathan.

"I don't know." They both replied.

Lucas and Peyton broke apart, gasping for breathe. Lucas kissed Peyton once more before he spoke. "That was…"

"Amazing." Peyton said for him.

"Yeah, and it was…"

"Intense."

"Yeah it was the…"

"Best sex of your life? Mine too."

"Geez Peyton, would you at least left me finish a sentence."

"Well didn't I finish them for you with the right answers?" Lucas smiled but then realized their mistake.

"Uh, Peyton. We didn't use a condom. And I don't think I could handle another girl in my life pregnant, even if she was my girlfriend."

"Luke, don't worry. I am on birth control." Peyton said as she put her shirt back on. A second later, she realized what Lucas said. "What you said girlfriend, does that mean?"

"Only if you promise sex like we just had every night." Lucas smiled and kissed Peyton. They broke apart, but Peyton grabbed Lucas by the back of the head and pulled him back into a kiss.

"I am so sorry, it didn't mean anything."

"I know it didn't Peyton. I love you, and I am sorry for treating you so badly. I was just so hurt…"

"And I don't want to hurt you like that ever again. I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you Broody Girl." They kissed.

"Maybe we should get back to the party, Brooke and the gang must be wondering where we are." Lucas nodded.

"After you." Peyton slowly unlocked the door and open it to se the coast was clear, and then she grabbed Lucas' hand and pulled him out with her. They walked back into the club. They walked out unto the dance floor and found their friends dancing. Brooke saw them coming and ran up.

"Where were you two? Mouth said he saw you walk into the bathroom and then you disappear for like fifteen minutes. And no you just show up out of nowhere with Peyton…" Lucas smiled and Peyton giggled. "Wait did you two; in the bathroom? Wow okay, hold on." Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand and dragged her away from Lucas. "Excuse us." Brooke pulled Peyton into a secluded corner.

"Okay, please tell me that you guys are joking, that you two did not just have sex in the men's room." Peyton just stared at Brooke.

"We didn't have sex in the men's room."

"Liar," Brooke yelled, pointing at Peyton. "I know you P. Sawyer; I know when you are lying." Peyton just smiled and looked over at Lucas who was smiling right back at her. Brooke cleared her throat and Peyton looked back to her. "Okay, so how did this happen? One minute, you guys are all fighting, and then you are screwing in the bathroom?"

"Well, I was up DJ-ing and I felt horrible that hurt Luke so much, are you sure you wanna hear me talk about Luke, cause we don't have to I mean it must be uncomfortable to hear this stuff…"

"Hoes over bros. Now come on, spill."

"Okay, well I saw Lucas walk over to the bathroom and walk in so I…"

"You followed him into the bathroom? I think I am rubbing off on you."

"Can I finish the story?" Brooke nodded, "Okay, so I waited for him to finish and then walked on and locked the door. I told him I was sorry and we began to argue, and then the next thing I knew we were kissing, then our clothes came off and we were... up against the wall. It was the best sex either one of us ever had… it was amazing."

"Wow and you called me a slut."

"Shut up; and you are." The two friends playfully bickered before Lucas walked over and wrapped his arms around Peyton.

"Can I have her back now, pleeeeaaaassse?" Brooke nodded and the two of them ran off to the bar to get a drink. Just then the song Hurt came on. Brooke found a seat and listened to the song play.

_'Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

_Ooh, ooh_

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you_

_But I know you won't be there_

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you'_

Brooke's thoughts went directly to Lucas as the words enveloped her mind. She did still love him, and it was so hard for her to break up with him but at the time it seemed like the right thing to do. And them she thought of Peyton and how much of a bitch she had been because Peyton told the truth. She was happy that she and Peyton were friends again and that Peyton was happy. She was also happy that Lucas was finally happy, with Peyton. How she wished it were her but she knew that it just wasn't meant to be. Tears stung her eyes as she wiped them away staring at Lucas and Peyton, kissing, laughing.

"Why are those tears falling down your pretty face?" Brooke heard a voice from behind her. Brooke turned around to see a tanned, blonde haired guy talking to her. Her eyes lit up in shock as she ran over to him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Enjoy… and please leave a review….**

**Chapter 23: I Want You To Want Me**

Lucas and Peyton were standing by the bar, drinking and laughing and talking to Karen. Nathan then came over and grabbed Peyton's hand and pulled her away from Lucas, "I will give her back in a minute I swear."

"Why does everyone keep stealing you from me?" Lucas said jokingly.

"Because I am just so damn sexy," Peyton responded. "I'll be back in a minute." Nathan walked with Peyton to a couch and sat down. Nathan just stared at Peyton for a minute.

"What?" Peyton asked with a smile.

"Nothing, I have never seen you smile so much. It makes me happy to see you happy. Even though we broke up, I just want you to know that I still love you and care for you." Peyton smiled and leaned over to hug Nathan.

"Thank you Nate, I love you too."

"Wanna go to bathroom then?" Nathan asked playfully. Peyton's eyes got wide and she smacked him in the arm.

"So I guess you heard about that. I swear I am never telling Brooke anything ever again." Nathan laughed.

"How come we never had sex in a bathroom?"

"Oh come on Nathan, we had sex all the time in your bathroom."

"Yeah, but that was in the shower, but a man's public restroom? That is kinda hot. I gotta say I am kinda jealous." Nathan smiled and Peyton smacked him in the arm.

"Ow Peyton, that hurt. How did you get so strong?"

"Must be all the sex with Lucas," Nathan made a face.

"Okay, I know we are friends, but you don't need to share the details of your sex life with me." Nathan paused. "Is he better than me?" Peyton stared at him. "What, I wanna know. During the Boy Toy Auction last year you said that I was great at sex, and I wanna know if I still hold the title." Peyton stood up and leaned over to Nathan's ear.

"I'm not going to answer that." Peyton said.

"Oh come on. Its harmless fun," Peyton looked at him.

"I'm sorry but Lucas has the moves. I mean back in the bathroom, that was the best sex I had ever had." Nathan laughed.

"I'm really glad that you and Lucas are finally together. You know secretly, I was pulling for you guys." Peyton smiled as Lucas sat down.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Actually, we were just about to go back to the bathroom before you came over." Peyton smacked him again in the chest. Lucas laughed

"Actually he asked me who was better in bed, you or him." Lucas just stared at his girlfriend. "I told him that you had the moves baby." Lucas smiled and Nathan laughed.

"Well I am going to go see my beautiful wife." Nathan got up and walked toward Haley, he turned around real quick. "You two, try to keep it PG, we don't want another pregnant senior."

"PG-13 is all I can guarantee." Lucas said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Peyton. Nathan shook his head and turned around and walked toward his wife.

Brooke was in total shock. She could not believe it. He was here; Landen was really here, in the flesh. As soon as she heard his voice she ran over to him and gave him and long passionate kiss. "I missed you so much, but I thought you were gong back to California?" Landen smiled and kissed her again.

"I missed you too, and that's why I couldn't leave, it didn't feel right. So I talked to my dad and he said that if I could find a job and finished my school here, that he would split half of the rent with me on an apartment and that I could stay if I really loved you."

"And what did you say?" Brooke said.

"I told him that I couldn't leave you and that there was no way of you coming with us so that I had to stay. So I asked Karen if she needed any help at the club and she said that she could really use another bouncer, so she hired me and I just rented an apartment in the same complex as Nathan and Haley, so here I am to stay with you forever." Brooke had tears in her eyes she was so happy.

"Are you serious? Oh my God, Landen I love you.' She reached up and kissed him again. Brooke hadn't felt this happy since she had first started to date Lucas.

"I love you too Davis." Landen kissed her again and they turned around and walked into the party. They saw Lucas and Peyton on a couch with Nathan and Haley and sat down beside them. Everyone had a look of shock and surprise and she and Landen sat down.

"I thought you were leaving?" Peyton said eyes wide.

"I could never leave Davis. I love her too much." They kissed again and Landen wrapped his arm around her and Brooke lay back on his chest with a smile strung across her face. Haley began to cry.

"What is wrong Hales?" Nathan said putting his arm around her and pulling her close to him.

"It's just so perfect; everyone is with the one they love. It's like Sixteen Candles or something." She grabbed Nathan's sleeve and blew her nose on it. Everyone laughed as she continued to cry and Nathan went to the bathroom to clean off his sleeve.

"It really is perfect, isn't it?" Peyton said as she snuggled close to Lucas who kissed her on the top of her head. Everyone nodded. When Nathan returned Brooke got up and ran up to the microphone and made an announcement.

"Okay everyone. I think that it is time that the guest of honor opens her baby gifts." Haley looked up at Brooke and started to cry again.

"You guys are so amazing." She sobbed. "This was the best Baby Shower I ever had." She reached for Nathan's sleeve again but instead Nathan handed her a Kleenex to blow her nose with as she continued to cry as everyone brought there gifts over.

"I love you guys, so much." Once she calmed down Brooke began to hand her presents and said who they were from. Hale slowly opened each gifted and began to cry at each of them. 'This is the best present ever." She would say through her sobs and then would hug whoever gave her the present and then would move on to the next present. Lucas got up and came back with a black Bugaboo Gecko Stroller with a big red bow on it. As so as she saw it, Haley's eyes got wide and tears filled them. Forgetting she was pregnant, she ran up at Lucas and gave him a big hug. She kissed his cheek and let him go.

"How did you know?" She said as she looked it over with a big smile on her face. "Better yet, how did you afford it? This stroller cost well over six hundred dollars, it even has the seat that you can remove and carry."

Lucas looked over at her with a smile on his face. "I remembered you say that you wanted it when we were looking through baby catalogs, so Peyton, Mom and I pitched in and got it for you and Nathan. You are my best friend Hales, you deserve the best. I love you." Haley started to cry again as she walked over and gave Lucas another hug.

"You're going to make me cry." She said already bawling. "Thank you so much Lucas, I love it, and I love you too." She let him go and walked over to Karen and Peyton and both hugged them while she cried. "Thank you so much." Karen had started to cry too along with Brooke and Peyton.

"Geez Haley, way to bring the waterworks," Brooke said wiping her eyes. "My present is at your house, you will see it when you get home. I decided to make you're little boy a whole set of baby clothes and they are on there way now." Haley walked over to Brooke and gave her a hug, once again crying. She let go and sat back down wiping her eyes.

"I love you all so much for these wonderful presents. They really mean a lot to us." Nathan smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes thank you so much and don't worry about Hales, it's just the hormones, she was been crying like this for a week know." He smiled over at his wife and kissed her forehead. Everyone clapped their hands and with that the party ended.

A half an hour after the party was finally over, the group sat on the couches with their respected couple. Haley was surrounded by her presents and was slowly putting them into bags to take back to the apartment. "I don't think we have enough space for all this stuff." She said to Nathan who was rubbing her back.

"We'll make room."

"Thank you so much for this party Brooke, it was so much fun but I really need to get home. Being pregnant is exhausting."

"No problem Prego Girl. Go home and get some rest, we'll clean up here."

"You sure," Nathan asked and they all nodded.

"Go, well makes sure this place gets cleaned up." Lucas nodded. "Common Nathan, I'll help you take those presents to the car." Nathan nodded and stood up and the two brothers set to work putting the presents in the car. Within a couple minutes the car was packed and Nathan and Haley were heading home. Peyton, Lucas, Brooke and Landen stayed behind to clean up. They finished in a half and hour and Lucas and Peyton said goodbye to Brooke and Landen in the parking lot. Lucas and Peyton walked to the car and stopped in front of it to share a kiss.

"I hope we have a baby shower like that." Peyton said as she looked into the blondes blue eyes. "And I hope our child has your eyes." Lucas smiled. I'm sure it will and I'm sure our baby shower will be better than that one. They kissed once more before getting into the car and driving off unaware of the set of eyes that had been watching them the whole night.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: **Okay I am so sorry that it took me this long to finally update and I will apologize tremendously if needed. Many people thought that this was the end of my fanfic, but no. I am not done with this one just yet. I really don't know if I like this chapter. It's kind of a catch-up mellow chapter to get me back int the swing of things. I hope you all like and if you don't feel free to tell me. I don't mind constructive critisms every once in a while. So like I have said, I am so sorry for taking forever to update; school has been killer and I am dealing with other problems. I figured this could help you guys during the hiatus though. So enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review, good, bad or indifferent.

-------------------------------

**Chapter 24:** November Rain

Lucas and Peyton rushed into Lucas' room from the pouring rain outside. Being soaked, the two grabbed towels and dried themselves off. Lucas then stripped out of his wet clothes. He removed his shirt and Peyton just stared at him, "What?"

"I was just wondering how someone as hot as me could be dating someone so ugly." She gave him a mischievous grin.

"I'll show you ugly." Lucas said walking over to Peyton who sat on the bed and began to kiss her. The kisses intensified as Lucas pressed Peyton's back to the bed. Lucas somehow got his hands under Peyton's shirt even though the shirt was sticking to her skin and began rubbing her back. Suddenly Peyton broke the kiss and moved her head back.

"We can't do this here, what if your mom comes home?" Lucas sighed as his cell phone rang. He walked over to it and answered. After a few nods and yeas, he hung up and smiled back at Peyton.

"That was my mom. She said she is staying at the Café because the rains are getting worse. She was just calling to check in and see if we were okay." Peyton looked at him and smiled as stood up and grabbed Lucas by the back to the neck and pulled him into a kiss and onto the bed.

------------

The roar of thunder jolted Peyton from her deep sleep. Her eyes jolted open as s flash of lightening illuminated the room. She turned her body to the side of the bed where Lucas had been sleeping to find it vacant. Standing up, she grabs the sheet from the bed to hide her nudity and wrapped it around herself as she stepped into the hallway. Hearing a crash, Peyton jumped back into Lucas' room and grabbed the baseball bat standing beside his closet before stepping back into the hall.

"Lucas?" She quietly yelled as she ventured deeper and deeper into the darken hallway which was briefly illuminated by each strike of lightening that hit the ground. Taking a few more steps she called out Lucas' name and only to receive silence in return. She found her way into the living room clutching the baseball bat tightly, ready to swing at any moment in from of her. There, in the kitchen, came a banging sound over and over again. Peyton crept toward the kitchen inch by inch, her grip tightening on the bat as she shook in fright. _Lucas, where the hell are you?_ Her mind raced through all the possibilities of Lucas being dead somewhere in the house and his killer lurking around just waiting for their moment to strike.

"Luke, baby, I'm scared. Please answer me." Again she was met with silence Peyton finally reached the kitchen and looked for the source of the banging that still echoed throughout the house. She peeked her head into the kitchen only to find the source of the sound to be the back screen door that lay open and the wind was violent smacking it against the door frame. Walking quickly over to it, she opened the wooden door and closed and locked the screen door before entering the house and locking the wooden door. Peyton then heard a noise behind her and turned to find a figure behind her, she screamed as the figure turned on the lights and Lucas stood there clan in boxers, rubbing his eyes and looking at his girlfriend; sheet toga style across her body and a baseball bat in toe.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked walking towards Peyton and pulling her into his arms as he dropped the bat and smacked him in the chest.

"Don't even scare me like that again." She cried on the verge of tears, "I thought something happened to you."

"Baby, I was only in the bathroom. What did you think someone came in and killed me and was waiting for you?" Lucas chuckled as he held the shaken girl in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"No, I woke up and you weren't beside me and I heard a noise and I thought that you were hurt or something, so I grabbed the baseball bat for protection, but it was only the screen door and still it was really scary and now your laughing at me." Peyton pouted as a few tears fell onto Lucas' bare chest.

"No baby, I'm not laughing at you, I was laughing that the situation. I could never laugh at my Blondie." He leaned down and captured his lips with hers. "Now let's go back to bed, it is freezing out here and I know my bed is nice and warm." Peyton nodded as Lucas turned off the lights and walked with her to his room and crawled back into bed as Peyton snuggled close to Lucas' body and he laid a couple kisses on her head. Both were asleep within a couple minutes and were too exhausted to see on Lucas' laptop a blank document was up and the words, _Come out, come out, wherever you are!_ were typed in all different sizes and fonts.

* * *

The next couple days had been going great for the group of six, which now included Landen. He had really bonded with Lucas and Nathan for the short period of time that they had been together. It helped that he loved basketball. The three guys were spending the day at the beach. Landen was teaching Lucas and Nathan how to surf and after miserable attempt after miserable attempt the guys finally called it quits for the day. 

"Man, I think I have sand in my ears," Lucas complained as he sat down on his beach towel.

"Dude, you're lucky, I have sand everywhere else." Nathan laughed as he grabbed a drink from the cooler and tossed the other two guys one.

"You guys were hilarious out there. You tried hard but I mean you two were just bad." Landen chuckled as he caught the drink and opened it, taking a long sip.

"I'm just glad the girls didn't see us out there." Lucas said putting on his 80's aviator sunglasses.

"Didn't see what?" A feminine voice called from behind the guys. The three guys turn in unison to see Peyton, Brooke, and Haley, who was sporting a full stomach, walked up to them.

"Oh nothing," Lucas and Nathan said together as Landen started to laugh.

"Just these two falling off their surf boards every five seconds and taken nose plants into the sand."

"Hey, I at least stood on the board for a little bit." Nathan retorted.

"Yeah, when we were on land," Lucas laughed as Nathan glared at him.

"I'm sure you did fine baby." Haley said sitting down on the beach towel with him and giving him a peck on the lips. She leaned back on his chest as Nathan placed his hand on her protruding stomach.

"Quick, someone get a camera, we have the Naley Christmas card picture." Brooke exclaimed as she sat down on Landen's lap while Haley threw sand at her.

"I have to admit, that is a family picture moment." Peyton said as she leaned farther into Lucas as he wrapped an arm around her waste. Everything seemed to be perfect in that moment. Each of the couples were laughing and smiling as the sun beat down on them.

"How did you find us anyways?" Lucas said to Peyton as he kissed her.

"You're mother told us that you guys were going to learn how to surf and we thought we would come laugh – err, cheer you guys on."

"I bet you did," Lucas began tickling Peyton a little and kissed her to suppress her laughing.

"Anyone hungry," Landen said as he stood up.

"Hello – pregnant women over here, of course I am hungry."

"How's about pizza," Brooke suggested as she stood up brushing the sand off of her body.

"Oh, oh – anchovies and pickles," Haley yelled as she jumped up. The rest of the group gagged at the sound and thought of that particular pizza.

"Babe, I know you have those weird craving, but that sounds like the most disgusting thing I have ever heard." Nathan said getting all the sand off of the beach towel as the two of the stood.

"What? I can't help it." Haley pouted and looked like she was about to cry.

"No, baby its okay we can get your pizza -" Too late. The tears started to slide down Haley's face as she began to sob.

"I just wanted a piece of pizza, why do you have to make fun of me." Haley sobbed as Nathan pulled her into a hug.

"No, babe it's fine, we will get you an anchovy and pickle pizza. C'mon guys. See we are all going to go and get your pizza." Nathan gave everyone else a stern look as they all joined in to help pick up the stuff and walk to the car.

A half an hour later everyone was sitting around a table watching Haley down a third piece of anchovy and pickle pizza. The other all watched her eat and just kind of stared at their own pieces. Haley looked around at no one else eating their pizza and began to cry again. Nathan gave everyone a pleading glare as he and the rest of the group all lifted their pieces of pizza and took a bite. As they chewed they all made a face and Brooke actually excused herself for the bathroom where everyone assumed she threw up from the taste. Lucas looked over at Haley who has just staring at everyone waiting for them to swallow their bites and sighed. With a quick gulp, he downed the bite and tried his best not to gag as he smiled at Haley.

"Delicious," he choked out as Haley smiled and continued to eat her fourth piece of pizza. After Haley had managed to devour every piece of the pizza, the group decided to head to their separate homes for the night.

----------

Lucas and Peyton held hands on the ride home and occasionally stole kisses from each other. They decided to head to Peyton's because Karen was home and they didn't want to disturb her. Lucas pulled the car into Peyton's driveway and they both exited. Peyton wrapped her hand in Lucas' as the two walked the steps.

"That was the worse pizza I had." Peyton said as they reached the door. Peyton stood still when she noticed that the front door was ajar. Her grip on Lucas' hand tightened as he pulled her in close to his body. Slowly the two crept forward and walked into the darkened house. Lucas, arm wrapped around Peyton, slowly ascended the step when seeing that nothing was wrong in the down stairs. Coming to her room Peyton was shaken and tears were about to fall.

"It's okay, I'm here." Lucas whispered gently kissing her forehand. He slowly counted to three before the two turned into Peyton's room. A look of horror filled Peyton's face as Lucas just stood there as she curled into his chest and crying. Peyton's room was tore apart: her art was all over the room along with clothes, art supplies, and other miscellaneous item. Suddenly, the computer made a ding to signal the arrival of a new e-mail, causing Peyton to turn her head. Carefully she slowly walked over to her computer to open the new e-mail. It was from an unknown address and as she clicked on it, a screen popped up and a picture began to download. Peyton began slowly stepping back in Lucas' arms as a picture of her and Lucas standing in the doorway in minutes ago slowly loaded and filled the screen with the caption – _Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

**Well what didja think - leave me a review please. They are quick and easy. Thanks so much!**


	25. Author's Note

To My Wonderful Readers:

Hello and a happy New Year to you all! I hope that your holiday was wonderful and full of everything you wished it to be. Now, I know that it has been a hell of a long time since I have updated this story and I know a lot of you have been waiting patiently for my next chapter and I do apologize for the horrifically long delay. You see, this fanfic is my first ever, so it's like my baby and I know that it is coming to an end relatively soon. It is just had to end it you know? But along with that, this past year, honestly, has been pure and utter hell. I have had so much personal drama in my life that they should have taped it and made a couple One Tree Hill episodes from it (or not really.) But in all seriousness, I do apologize for the long wait that all of you have had to endure. Many personal and family strives have I been going through along with some horrid writer's block on how I want to end this story. Anyways, I just wanted to stop by and tell you that I have not forgotten this story, it is on my mind a lot actually, and that I will update, eventually. I'm not going to say when because I am still dealing with all the bullshit that life has handed to me. But really, you guys are great! I love you all and thank you for making this story what it is today. You guys rock!

Kyle (Elyk Thgirdaorb)


End file.
